The Sweetest Escape
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward rescues Bella from wedding planning in a very romantic way. Fluffy lemon, just to let you know. reedit and repost. Completed with a sequel already posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is more or less a test to see if fan fiction is really working again. I've reedited this and I hope it flows better now. This was the first story I ever did and the grammar and spelling was horrible. If I've made anymore mistakes that I missed, please let me know. If cheesy happy fluff. I hope you enjoy. **

Edward had saved me from Alice and I was incredible grateful. She was on a rampage of weddingness. It was all too much for me, flying over my head with a swift swoosh of girlishness. Edward was sympathetic to my plight and whisked me away, telling Alice that he had to take me away before I burst.

Her large honey colored eyes rose from the place she sat on the floor, surrounded by many wedding magazines, a cell phone, a laptop, and a scatter of random wedding things. "But, she won't burst!" her voice was still sing-song even in it's annoyance. "We have so much to do, Edward!"

"You said you'd handle it. Now, I'm taking her out for the day." He said in such a strong tone that it made me glad that I wasn't the one at the other end of it. Alice sighed and Edward smiled, pulling me towards the door before she could argue anymore.

He gracefully loped quickly across the evergreen yard to the garage, pulling me behind. I tried my best not to trip and fall, but not to my surprise I took a tumble. Before I could make a dive to the green floor his rock hard arms were around me, pulling me up to him. He smiled down at me and I felt my heart flutter. I wondered if it would ever stop and with a little sadness I thought, _'can a heart flutter if it's not beating?_' Of course Edward noticed my fallen expression.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Without letting me answer, he picked me up in his arms,holding me close to him. He carried me to his car, opening the passenger side door somehow and slid me in. His hands traced over my knees and then looked at my hands.

"I'm fine." I touched his cheek and he leaned into it. "I just hate how clumsy I am." I lied, but only slightly. It was true that I hated it but it wasn't what I was thinking. I think he knew that but he let it pass.

He slid into the driver's side, bringing the car to life. "Why don't I take you to Port Angeles and get you something to eat?" He smiled at me. I knew he was thinking that same thing I was. He was thinking about the first evening we had really been together. I put my hand on his thigh, running my finger tips over it.

"I could go for some Italian." I smiled at him and he replied with my favorite crooked smile. The car moved swiftly forward. Kicking up dirt behind it.

A few comfortable moments of silence passed before Edward finally broke it. "Are you nervous?"

I turned my head slightly to look him over. His eyes were on the road, not that they really needed to be.

"Not in the least." my words came out quickly but with strong conviction. I knew they were the honest truth. No matter if he was talking about my changing or the wedding. Neither could come quickly enough for me. The wedding was a mere month away now. Time seem to creep though. All I could think of lately was, not the wedding but, the wedding night. My breath hitched with the thought of it. I looked out the window, watching my green world fly past me. I felt his hand rest on top of mine. I smiled to myself. His touch always made me so happy.

It still scared me a little the way Edward drove. It was insane. I wondered if when I was like him if would enjoy the same speed. Something in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise. Less then 20 minutes later we were hitting Port Angeles boarders. He pulled into a parking space in front of the restaurant and quickly got out to open the door for me. He offered his hand to me and I gratefully took it. He snaked his arm around my waist.

It was about 3 o'clock so it was slow, in between dinner and lunch. The hostess perked up when she saw Edward. I smirked at my invisibility.

"Table for two, please." Edward didn't even look at the girl, but intently at me, smiling. When she finally noticed me, she sighed audibly and I rolled my eyes. I pulled myself closer into his side, wishing I could simply put a sign that said "mine" across his chest. He smiled a bit wider. As if he read my mind, he took my left hand in his and kissed the delicate engagement ring that sat on my third finger. The hostess sighed again and silently lead us to the table. When she walked away Edward chuckled a bit.

"What?" I looked at him, curious.

"She was wondering if I had a brother or a sister."he rolled his eyes. "I don't understand it..."

"You've told me that I don't see myself clearly, but you don't see yourself either. You are beautiful." I touched his cool cheek.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. He took my hand and kissed it, brushing each finger tip against his lips. I shivered. He smiled and almost whispered "Cold?"

"Very very warm..." I murmured.

At that moment I waitress decided to arrive. She smiled brightly at Edward. We ordered drinks, two cokes. The rest of dinner passed rather uneventfully. Edward insisted that I get dessert. He watched me take each bite, eying me with fascination. I felt a blush come over my cheeks. "What?"

"I'm jealous." he said seriously his eyes boring into mine.

"Jealous of what?" I looked at him confused.

"Of that chocolate cake." He smiled his crooked smile as he whispered it in my ear, and I giggled, blushing brighter. I felt like a, well, a giddy teenage girl.

He pulled away suddenly, but he didn't look upset or anything. He smiled again at me, showing me his perfect white teeth. "I'll be right back." Our waitress was coming towards our table as he was standing. He gracefully handed her money for the check."Keep the change." She stopped to stare at him. I knew she couldn't help it, I knew I couldn't if I were her. He was out of the eatery before she finally moved again.

"Wow..." she breathed to herself.

"I know." I smiled. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she walked away.

Before I could push my dessert away he had returned, sliding in next to me. In his hand was a tight red bud rose on a rather short thorn-less stem. He pulled my hair behind my ear with his gentle finger tips, then placed the rose behind it. Butterflies beat against the pit of my stomach. He made me so happy. How did I get so lucky that this amazing creature was meant for me?

"Let's go, beautiful." He pulled me into a standing position. "I've got something else for you."

"You don't have to give me anything. You're enough!" But he simply rolled his eyes at my plea.

"It's as much for me as it is you." That stopped me and he smiled at the effectiveness of his comment. "Now, get in that car, before I put you in it."

He opened the door for me and I slid in. He was beside me in a flash, holding my hand.

"I hate surprises." I breathed, saying it almost inaudibly.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise."

I sighed but before I was able to protest we were already at our destination. I stepped out and looked at the quaint building before us. It was a two story baby blue building with a large bay window and lace curtains. The covered porch had white wicker furniture. The sign in the front yard stated in wispy black text "Le Count Bed and Breakfast est. 1947."

Edward was beside me, watching my face. I turned, looking into his beautiful caramel eyes. I smiled, reaching on my tippy toes to kiss him. At that moment his phone rang. He sighed but opened it.

"Alice."

I could hear her voice, talking quickly to him. She wasn't worried, but annoyed. Edward laughed at the phone. " I will have her back tomorrow. Yes, I realize that you have work to do. _You_ have work._ I_ have to spend time with _my _bride." He snapped his phone shut.

I giggled, "Edward, that wasn't very nice." he smiled at me, then playfully looked down at his feet, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"NO! I mean.. no. I want to be with you." He smiled as he looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes, his hands still in his pockets.

"Good thing Charlie thinks you're going to stay with Alice tonight..." He looked down at his feet, moving a pebble with his toe.

"Did you plan this?" I spoke softly, meeting his eyes.

At that moment, he pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply. He pulled away, kissing the sensitive spot under my ear. " I can take you home." He repeated

"Home is wherever you are." I breathed, leaning my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck. I could feel his lips pull up into a smile against my skin.

Quickly, for the second time today, he scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I snaked my arms around his neck. He walked me up the pathway to the building, and I expected him to put me down when we got to the door, but he didn't. Instead brought us inside the cozy building.

"Mr and Mrs. Cullen." He said boldly to an ancient man, unable to control his perfect smile. The man smiled in return and I could feel my face burn with heat. I buried my face in Edward's stony chest, embarrassed. The old man plopped a key into Edward's hand. "Thank you. Mr. Cullen."

I could feel my heart thudding against my rib cage. I closed my eyes, willing it to slow. Edward moved us up a tiny hall, carrying me up the stairs. He opened the first door on the right that had a sign that read "Room 5" in the same calligraphy as the sign outside.

"Welcome to your room for the night, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear as he placed me down on the bed. He moved in beside me, kicking off his loafers. He crawled completely into the bed, laying his head beside mine.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled at him, rolling over to look fully into his eyes. The caramel sweetness struck me. He was so dazzling. How could someone so beautiful for me?

He leaned down and kissed the nape of my neck. "Mhmm... I think it sounds wonderful." He kissed along my jaw line leaving a trail of heat.

He pulled back, playing with a strand of my hair. Once again his eyes surprised me and I could feel my heart thudding rapidly. "What are you thinking?"

"What about your _virtue _?" I blurted out. I hate that he could do that to me. I willed the words back into my mouth but it was too late. I froze, watching him, hoping I didn't ruin everything with my stupid honesty.

He smiled though, running the back his head over my cheek. " Both of our virtue will remain in tact. But we could both use a night to relieve the tension." He breathed the words into my ear and his sweet scent past over me. It was intoxicating. I closed my eyes letting it fill my nose.

He rose from his spot next to me and rested above me, watching me. "You're beautiful."

I smiled but wrinkled my nose. The last thing I was next to this amazing creature was beautiful. He slid his icy hand up, resting it against my cheek. I leaned into it, turning my face to kiss his palm. "Look at me, Bella." He commanded.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw only love in his eyes. "You are beautiful. Never doubt that. I love you more then words. I will spend the rest of forever to proving it to you."

I smiled at the phrase 'rest of forever.' I leaned up and kissed his hard lips. They softened for me, and I began to kiss them more passionately. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling his lips closer to mine. I inched my tongue out and licked his lips slowly. The second I did he turned to stone and a low growl rumbled from his chest.

"I'm sorry" I muttered as I pulled away. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"You taste so good." he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then taste me." I blushed at my boldness.

"Bella..." he nearly whimpered.

"No, Edward. I want you. I can't hide it." I sat up, feeling a little angry and more then a little embarrassed.

He almost looked angry as he pushed me down on the bed forcefully. His mouth grazed my throat as he spoke. "I want you in so many ways. You make me so... hungry... for things that I've only dreamed about. You're making this so... hard." He suckled my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

Another growl echoed through his chest but he didn't pull away. He took the other side of his neck in his cool hand while still kissing. He ran his thumb over my chin. I dipped down and brought it into my mouth, sucking it gently.

He pulled away then and took a deep breath. I whimpered slightly from the missing coolness of his lips. "Please, don't stop."

"Bella..." he sighed my name. "I..." He sat on the edge of the queen bed, his back to me. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger tips taking in a slow and steady breath. I felt so utterly frustrated.

I crawled up behind him and sat back on my heels. I rubbed his shoulders. They were rock hard, even more so then usual. I wondered if he would feel so stony when we were the same. Or would we feel soft to each others touch? Would we just as cool or would we create our own heat? I couldn't wait to find out.

"Edward, tell me how you'd like to relieve some tension?" I whispered the words in his ear, trying to be sexy. It sounded silly in my ears, but his eyes met mine, burning with desire. He turned and scooped me up, placing me in the center of the bed on my knees. He sat in front of me.

"Kiss me." He stated it. It was almost a command and I complied instantly. His hands rubbed my back gently as our lips collided. His sweet scent filled my mouth and I felt almost like I was going crazy. All thoughts passed from my head in a second. I pressed my body to his icy chest. He moaned against my lips and it drove me to kiss him harder. I ached in a way that made my skin flush.

"Touch me." I whispered between kisses. He growled again as he kissed me harder.

"Where?" He spoke in a ragged voice as he pulled away. I sucked in delicious air into my lungs. I was almost panting. I knew where I wanted him to touch but I couldn't get the words out. I took one of his hands and placed it carefully on the outside of my shirt. He watched my hand as it slid his up my chest. Painfully slow he finally reached my breast. I took another breath, blushing deeply.

He cupped my breast, still for a moment before running his thumb over it. I bit my lip to keep from moaning, embarrassed by how good it felt. "Is this what you want?" he breathed. He squeezed the mound in his hand gently. I could feel the iciness through my shirt and bra. It was too much and I finally released the moan I was trying to hold in.

I looked into his eyes. He looked at my breast for a moment before he finally glanced up at me. He seemed so nervous, so unsure. It made me want him all the more. If I could make something this powerful nervous... His beautiful ocher eyes darkened. I placed my hands on either side of his angel face and kissed him lightly. The lightness quickly faded as he pulled me closer with his hand and massaging my breast with the other.

"Oh god..." I moaned and I felt heavy with desire. I wanted him so badly. "I need you."

He pressed his face into my neck, still massaging my breast. "You have me."

I pulled back slowly, worried that I would ruin it all. I put my hand on top of his and slowly dragged it down. My eyes were on his face, beautiful and pale. His lips were slightly parted and they looked so delicious. I pushed his hand lower, feeling the cold through my clothes. Finally I placed his hand over my overheated center. I felt like I was on fire at his touch. He closed his eyes and I worried I had taken it too far but he didn't remove his hand.

"I need you." I repeated. He opened his eyes and they were another shade darker. He wanted me as well. I'm not sure in what way but it didn't matter.

He growled again and attacked my lips, crashing into them with wanton force. He rubbed my hot center with whole hand. I moaned into his mouth, extremely surprised by his reaction. I moved my hips against his palm, feeling the wetness soak through my underclothes.

He pulled away from my lips and began to devour my neck. My back arched involuntarily as I felt an electric spark run up my body. I threw my head back, closing my eyes. He put his other hand in the center of my shoulder blades and clutched me to him.

He began to rub my most sensitive spot through my jeans with his thumb. I felt like I would instantly explode. It was too much. It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"Goddammit, Bella!" he growled the words into my neck. His words shocked me by turning me on more. I pushed down hard on his hand and he pushed back with equal force. My climax rocketed through my body. Parts of me pulsed that I didn't know could.

"Oh God, YES... Edward!" I fell against him with such force I was sure if he wasn't as strong as he was, I would have knocked him over. I sucked in air, trying to calm my burning lungs. I whispered his name over and over again. Parts of me still twitched.

He laid me against the bed, my head resting on the pillows. He kissed the center of my chest, where my heart was still pounding. "You sound as if you're praying."

All I could do was smile. I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me. I closed my eyes as he came to lay beside me. He cuddled me close to his firm chest.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered me in my hair, breathing in deeply. "So, sexy..."

I bit my lip as I opened my eyes. I had a wicked thought come over me. I wondered if he would be mad if I asked the question I was pondering.

"What are you thinking?" He kissed my shoulder.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I teased him and he smiled.

"Mhmm. Tell me." He turned me to face him.

"Can you... I mean..." I blushed deeper shade of red." Have you ever... done... do you... " I stammered the words.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Ask me."

"Have you ever done what I just did... I mean alone?" I buried my face in his chest waiting for reaction. He chest rumbled with soft laughter.

"Bella, in 107 years I think I would of exploded if I had not, especially since I've met you." He smiled his crooked smile once more, pulling my chin up to see is face. I was sure my face was magenta. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Why don't you take a nap? You look so sleepy." he began to hum my lullaby. It was so unfair how well that worked as I relaxed against his chest.

"Bella..." he whispered as I was on the cusp of sleep.

I simply hummed in response, snuggling closer to my own personal Greek god.

"I'm going to make you call my name like that until the end of time."

**Alright, I don't know if I'll redo the whole thing. That's up to you. Vote on my poll and let me know. Also, review review review. That always helps.**

**In the name of shameless self promotion... lol sorry I have to... I've been nominated for 5 awards. 3 for my current story Blind, one for no holding back and one for best author. The website is on my profile if you want to check out who else is on there. Voting hasn't started yet but I will be sure to let you know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored and decided to keep reediting this. I hope you enjoy. If there are still mistakes, I'm sorry.**

I woke up suddenly alone in a strange place. I rubbed the heels of my palms against my eyes until they finally adjusted. It took me a moment to realize that I was still in the bed. Edward had covered me in thin blanket and I pulled it up to my chest as I sat up. I whirled my head around looking for my angel. A panic hit me in my stomach like a load of bricks.

"Edward?" My voice was whiny to my own ears and it annoyed me. I called his name once again and when he didn't respond something broke in me. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I knew it was a silly thing to do but the sudden waking and the feeling of being alone slapped me hard.

As suddenly as I had awoken the door burst open. Edward's eye were wide with terror. In his hands he was holding several bags all different shapes and sizes. I sucked in a grateful breath. He put everything down on the floor and rushed to my side, instantly having me in his arms.

"What's the matter?" He touched my sides as if looking for some sort of injury.

"I just woke up too fast I think." I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. It sent a calm wave through me that rushed through my veins like a shot of morphine.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were going to sleep longer. I realized that we didn't have any pajamas and that you didn't have anything to eat for dinner." He nuzzled my neck, kissing it lightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left."

"No, it's okay." I tranced my fingers over his jaw, feeling the icy stone that was mine. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. He really did love me and he wasn't going to leave me, I told myself. I knew it in my head but my heart ached every time he was away, even for a second.

At that moment my stomach decided to rumble and he laughed, touching my flesh through my t-shirt. I giggled and fell back against the bed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm glad I got you something now." He moved from the bed and grabbed one of the bags. He pulled out an assortment of things and placed them on the nightstand beside us. A bunch of grapes, a bag of cubed cheese, a box of crackers, a candy bar, a bottle of wine, a bottle of water, and even a soda. I smiled at the thought of him in a grocery store.

He pulled one of the grapes from the vine and offered it to me. I smiled wickedly as I pulled it from his fingers with my teeth. He took a sharp breath and laughed once, placing his hand underneath my chin. "You're a naughty girl, you realize that Miss Swan?"

"I thought I was Mrs. Cullen?" I winked at him and laughed at my own boldness. I took another grape and ate it quickly. He smiled at me and reached for the bottle of wine.

"Have you ever drank Mrs. Cullen?" he twisted the foil off and pulled a cork screw from another bag. I shook my head as I watched him intently. When he finally relieved the cork from the bottle he grabbed a glass from the vanity and poured some in. The liquid was a crystal clear almost yellow green. He handed it to me.

"Go ahead. Try it." He watched me as I took a long drag from the glass. The dryness of it hit me quickly and I made a face. He laughed as he took the glass from me, placing it on the nightstand. "You know, I had the same reaction the first time I had wine."

"Were you...?" I trailed my question off, not knowing really how to end it.

He smiled understandingly. "I was 16... it was my cousin's wedding. I remember the party we had. It lasted well into the night. I danced with all the bridesmaids." He laughed at the memory. "I thought I was quite lucky. They were all a couple years older than me. One of my other cousin's got a bottle of wine. He let me try it. I drank directly from the bottle." He laughed again, looking at his hands. "It was... how would you say it... gross."

I sat quietly, eating while watching him talk. He was so intent in his thoughts. When he finished he kept looking at his fingers. "I thought you didn't remember much of your human life. Besides when..."

He shrugged, "It was a strong memory I guess. I was so happy. Being around you makes me more human I think. I remember more and more." He smiled at me.

Smiled in return, finishing up my meal. I rubbed my stomach with one hand and laid back on the bed. "Thank you, that was very good."

"I'm glad you liked it, my love. Now, I think it's time we got you out of those clothes."

My eyes snapped open at his words and I sat up quickly. In his hand he was holding two bags, one just a plain white but the other was stripped different shades of pink. A sheepish grin crossed his face and I think if he could blush he would.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of picking you out some things. To sleep in, I mean."

I stood from the bed and walked to him. "No I don't mind but you didn't have to buy me all this!" I waved my hands to the backs.

He leaned in and kissed the nape of my neck then worked his way up, brushing his lips against my ear. "I'm sorry but I enjoy buying my wife beautiful things."

I was breathless but was still manage to squeak out a response. "I'm not your wife, yet."

He pulled me up in his arms and growled into my shoulder, covering it with kisses. "But, you will be soon. And for tonight, you are mine."

He handed me the two bags. "Now, go into the bathroom and get changed before I do it myself."

I giggled and wiggled my eyebrows at him, feeling like a bit of a child. "But, I want you to!"

He smiled his own wicked smile and swatted at my backside making me move towards the bathroom. When I finally got into the privacy of the bathroom I looked through the white bag. Inside was a toothbrush, tooth paste and perfume. I wondered how long he had really been gone. I brushed my teeth and sprayed on the sweet smell liquid on my wrist. I looked at myself in the mirror and made a face. I wished I could be as beautiful as him for him.

When I finally looked through the pink bag my face blushed a shade to match the package. Inside was lacy blue boy shorts and a long silk nightgown. He'd already pulled the tags off I noticed, not wanting me to figure out how much he spent. I undressed slowly, dreading how I would look. I folded my clothes and stuck them into the pink bag then slipped my new night things on. I had to admit that they felt good against my skin. Thin straps held the gown to my body. It revealed more cleavage then I would have liked.. A split on either side went to my hips. I turned to examine myself in the mirror, curious if this what Edward wanted. When I finally decided that I stalled long enough I exited the bathroom.

Edward stood stock still in the middle of the room. He was shirtless in a pair of sleep pants. He must of been cleaning up because the bottle of wine was empty in his hand. I blushed and wished I could retreat into the bathroom but I knew that would do me no good.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

I looked down to my feet, turning a deeper red. I could only hear my heart beat in my ears. In a flash his hands were empty and he was beside me. He ran his fingers over my body, perhaps an inch away. I could feel little electric currents spark from his hands to my body and I shivered. He crooked his finger and placed it under my chin, forcing me to look up at his face.

"I've never seen a women more beautiful than you. How did I become so lucky? What did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm the lucky one..."

In a second I was in his arms, being assaulted by cool kisses along my shoulder. "No... no... no... You are so... " he kissed the place above my heart and then began to kiss my other shoulder.

'" I'm so... " I whispered, wondering to myself.

"Beautiful, amazing, sexy, delicious. Tempting." He ran his fingers over my lips and I shivered with pleasure. He ran his thumb over them and I parted my lips willingly. I took it into my mouth and sucked it gently. He growled, taking a deep breath. "Too tempting..."

"Be tempted." Surprised at my confidence.

"Bella..."

I backed away from him but within arms reach. I pushed the strings off my shoulders and let the gown fall off my chest. It settled around my waist. The cold air slapped at my bare chest, causing it to react. My heart sped to a heavy pace. I expected him to stare at me with disapproval, to cover me up once more. I waited a second and looked up at his eyes. They were a blazing onyx, filled with lust. He reached for me, grabbing my hips, pulling me forward. He pushed the night gown all the way down, letting it fall to the floor in a silk puddle.

He growled again, deeper this time. He ran his icy fingers over the lace of the underthings that he bought me. "I want you..." he murmured.

"You can have me".

Instantly he whirled me up in his arms and shoved me down onto the bed. A heavy growl rolled through his chest. He was panting with restraint. "What if I don't stop?"

"Don't stop." I whispered, pressing my lips to his ear.

"Bella... You're making this... me... so hard... " He breathed, trying to control himself.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and wiggled against the hardness that was in his pants. He hissed and moaned, closing his eyes.

"I promised our virtues would be intact." his nose traced my chin.

"I thought a husband was suppose to make love to his wife." I kissed his lips and they formed to mine. He practically ate me up, devouring me in his passion.

"Bella..." he hissed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

He buried his face in my chest, leaving a trail of fiery kisses everywhere but where I ached for them to be. He ran his fingers up my sides making me shiver.

"I can't deny you anything, Mrs. Cullen." He finally placed his cold mouth over the hard tip of my breast. I sucked in my breath wildly. With his other hand he massaged the other aching mound. My moan echoed in my ears and I could feel him grin against my flesh. I dragged my nails hard against back. I knew if I had done it to a normal man it would of left blood trails. He growled and moved to the other nipple, holding it between his lips.

He kissed his way down my stomach, making my back arch in a way I never thought it would. He kissed my belly button, running his nose over it. He took in several deep breathes and looked up at me. His eyes were a lighter color but they still wanting. He kissed the top of the lacy panties.

"I never should have bought you these things."

I leaned up to look at him, he smiled up at me. " I love them."

"If you like these, you should see what I bought you for our honeymoon..." he traced his finger over the inside of my thigh.

"I was hoping to be wearing nothing, actually." I giggled to myself and I felt him smile as kissed my inner thigh.

"Oh, you won't be wearing it for long. I just want to see you in it before I rip it off of you." He nuzzled the center spot, kissing through the fabric.

I moaned as the cool of his lips washed over that spot. All I wanted was more. I've never wanted something so badly in my life. Then I felt something more surprising. Edward was beside me all of a sudden, holding the nightgown in his hand. I groaned as he handed it to me.

"You're a tease, Edward." I felt an angry flush come over my body as I sat up and snatch the clothing from him.

He pulled me back and kissed the back of my neck. I melted against his touch. I watched as he moved his hands over my bare flesh, touching it with the lightest of finger tips. "I promise that in less then a month I will stop teasing you... and myself."

I crawled out of bed and slipped the gown over my head. He laid in the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'm going to pop." I muttered to myself.

"You're not the only one." He grinned a wicked smile.

**So, do you want me to continue? Vote in my poll and review, to let me know. I really am enjoying looking this over again. **

**As always, check out my homepage to look at my fanart. I've got a ton of stuff. Add me to your author alerts if you like. I'm always coming out with new stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okeday, next chapter! I'm actually having a lot of fun rereading all this and fixing it up. I think I'm doing a pretty good job.**

I crawled into Edward's arms, snuggling close. I felt all together drain rather suddenly and peered at the clock. It was 11 o'clock but it felt much later. Edward kissed the top of my head, humming my lullaby. Sleep crashed over me in a heavy wave.

I knew the moment that I awoke I had talked in my sleep again. Edward smiled at me sheepishly. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and stretched as I sat up. I rubbed my fingers over my eyes, trying to will the sleep away.

"So, what did you want me to do harder?" He said in a rather musical voice.

I spun my head around and he laughed to himself. I whacked him as hard as I could but he simply laughed harder. "I'm sorry! But, it was so cute."

I huffed to myself and got out of bed to retrieve my clothes but before I could move more then a few inches he snatched my wrist. I tried to get him to release me but he didn't seem to notice. "Bella, if I dreamed it would be about you. " He pulled me down into his arms and kissed the back of my neck. "Tell me what you dreamed about."

He moved the strap from my shoulder and nibbled on my flesh, which was rapidly rising in temperature. "I'd rather show you..."

I felt him smile against my skin. "Soon, love, soon." He turned me in his lap and kissed me hard on the lips. I intertwined my fingers in his thick hair, pulling it gentle. "Now you better go get ready before Alice has a fit. She's tried to call three times this morning already.

I looked over at the clock, it was only eight. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. I sorted myself out quickly, brushing my hair and teeth, dressing in yesterday's clothes. When I exited the bathroom Edward sat in a different outfit jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his bod perfectly. I sighed at the sight of him and grinned to myself. He walked towards me and took the bags from my hands and tossed them on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "mmmm... mine.."

"Every inch..." I whispered back, finding myself breathless.

He laughed and pressed his lips to my cheek. He grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder then grabbed the bags. I tried to fight back but it did no good and decided it was better not to struggle, It was more likely that I would hurt myself that way. We moved down the stairway and stopped in front of the counter where the same old man sat. The man grinned from ear to ear and I blushed four shades of red. Edward set the bags down and handed the man the key to the room.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" The man smiled and winked at Edward.

Before he could answer I spouted, "Yes, me and the cave man had a great time! Thank you."

Both Edward and the man cracked with laughter. He slid me off his shoulder gracefully and kissed me. "Sorry."

"You two don't stay away too long now!" The old man waved as we walked to the car.

The entire ride home was in peaceful silence, except for the soft music playing on the radio. Edward seemed to be going an almost normal speed for once, which I was glad for. He rubbed mindless little circles over my left hand with his thumb, occasionally stroking my engagement ring. When we finally arrived back to his home Alice was standing on the porch with her hands on her hips. Jasper stood in the door way to watch the whole scene with amusement clear across his face.

"You drove slower on purpose!" She sounded musically even with her voice thick with annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't tried to call so many times this morning." Edward laughed, as we trekked across the yard, hand in hand.

"But, I need Bella for this!"

Edward gave Alice a rather nasty look that quickly faded away. A smile spread across his face. "Oh, I understand." He then turned to me, "Actually she does need you for this."

I pouted instantly, not even knowing what it was that I needed to do. Edward kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger. "Don't worry. This won't be so bad. You'll enjoy it."

"You will!" Alice smiled, taking my hand." Now go get changed. The caterer will be here in fifteen minutes."

Three hours later I found myself completely stuffed and still trying more food. We had decided on a buffet so that no one would really notice that the Cullen's weren't eating. Two different kinds of meat, five different vegetables, two salads, five different kinds of bread, and three desserts besides the wedding cake. Our finally mission of deciding the wedding cake was much harder though. I had tried fifteen combinations already and they were starting to blend together.

"So Ms. Swan, any ideas?" The caterer was being rather patient but since we were spending more money then a house on the food, she should have been. I'd decided on a design already, so at least that was done. It was a simple five tier cake with blue flowers draping off the sides.

"They're all so good." I moved the plates around in front of me.

Edward watched from the door, his arms folded in front of his chest. Alice was in the middle of writing something down, furiously making notes.

"Well, we could go each layer a different flavor or all the same. I'll do everything in my power to make this a perfect day for you."

I tried a bite of another cake. Chocolate with white chocolate frosting. It was almost too sweet but still yummy. Frustrated I sighed. "Alice, what do you think?"

"I think everyone will love whatever you get." she didn't even look up from her notes.

Edward walked over and leaned over my shoulder. " How about this... " he rubbed my shoulders as he spoke. " We'll do two layers of this one and two layers of that one." he pointed at two of the cakes, a chocolate filled with chocolate cream and vanilla filled with butter cream. "And the top layer I think I'd like the strawberry with the glaze. It looks great."

I smiled up at Edward gratefully. I knew he hated all of this but it was sweet all the same. The caterer clapped her hands together in joy and then quickly wrote everything down. Alice had finally finished with her own writing and skipped into what would be the kitchen, if they cooked and ate. She had a bottle in her hand.

"Here, Bella, you're gonna need this." she shook there of the thick tablets into her hand and then placed them along to me. I eyed them, they felt heavy and chalky.

"What are they?" I moved them around with my thumb.

"Tums. Trust me."

I sighed and threw them into my mouth. They tasted disgusting but I'm betting that it would have been better then the pain I would have felt in my stomach later. Whenever Alice says 'Trust me' it's the best idea to. I'll never bet against Alice.

Edward chuckled once, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. I felt heavy in almost every way. The caterer chattered cheerfully all the way to the door as Alice showed her out.

"She'll do a good job." Alice nearly danced back.

"All she could think about was how much money she's gonna make and that she shouldn't screw it up. She'll want to do your wedding Alice. " Edward's strong fingers worked at massaging my tight muscles.

I laid my head against my crossed arms on the table. It was mid afternoon now, the day seem to race by, they all did now. I finally sat up, "I'm going to take a bath."

I made my way too many stairs, telling Edward that I could do it myself after he offered to carry me. He seemed a little disappointed at my refusal. I finally made it to the bathroom closest to Edward's room. It was a beautiful room with deep blue and white tiles. The tub was amazing, brass high sided old fashioned one with clawed feet. It swallowed me up, almost filling to the point of my ears. I was glad that it had two water spouts instead of one or would of taken forever to fill. I turned both on full blast with hot water, when it was half filled I turned one to completely cold.

The room filled with steam. When the tub finally filled I undressed quickly and slipped into the tub. It was still scolding hot but I didn't care and settled into the tub. I couldn't help but moan at the heat. I twisted my hair so it wasn't in the water and leaned back against the rim, letting the water go to about my chin. I closed my eyes and began to day dream about our wedding night. I ached with frustration. He had been such a tease. I can't imagine how he could stand it.

I ran my fingers over chest and slowly let them drift to between my legs. I bit my lip thinking about last night when he was on top of me. He was a god. He was my god. I touched myself thinking about him, about how it would feel for him to be inside of me. Sudden a surprising cold touched my fingers and my eyes snapped open. Edward was kneeling beside the tub, He was resting one arm along the end of the tub with his head leaned against it. He was watching me, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have listened... " He moved my fingers out of the way as he spoke, making me nearly jump with surprise. His icy fingers pushed gently against my center, rubbing it. I moaned so loud it surprised me. He ran one finger along my folds, smiling his crooked smile.

"Touch yourself, Bella." It wasn't really a request but almost a command. With his other hand he took mine and placed it on my breast. He rubbed my center again and my eyes shut tightly. I massaged my breast without really paying attention. What I really wanted was him.

"Look at me." He said in such a sexy strong voice my eyes popped open instantly. He smiled slyly, staring deep into my eyes. Without anyway warning he pushed one of his long slender fingers inside of me. I cried out, leaning my head back.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked at me with concern but all I could do was whisper, "Don't stop..."

He chuckled once and moved his finger inside of me, twisting and turning it. I could feel my hips pushing down against his hand against my will. All I wanted was more.

"Touch yourself." He commanded again. I finally noticed that my hand hand slipped to my side. When I moved my hand to my breast, massaging a handful of my flesh, he moaned.

"Lower, Bella." he ran his finger over my folds again making me wiggle with pleasure but I was already missing his fingers. I ran my hand over my stomach again as I did before. His eyes never moved from my hand. I finally got to what he wanted me to touch and he growled in pleasure. I began to massage the tiny bundle of nerves between my legs. Edward moaned again at my reaction and slid his fingers, now two of them, into me once more.

"Oh Edward..."

"Keep going, Bella."

I rubbed harder and moved my hips against his hand. I couldn't help but finally close my eyes. My body felt like it was on fire against the melting ice of his hands. When he found the perfect spot I cried out and I could almost hear him smile.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes... " I shouted too quickly, rubbing even harder. "Don't stop. Please don't stop Edward." the pleading voice didn't seem to be coming from me.

I felt myself inch closer and closer faster then I've ever had before. The pressure in the pit of my stomach was amazing. The moment before I finally hit my peak Edward grabbed the back of my neck, and kissed me furiously. I couldn't help but scream against his hard mouth. When my panting finally slowed I realized how big he was smiling.

"I love you so much." he whispered into my ear. I was still close to him, my eyes shut. All I could do was nod, not sure if I could find my voice. He laughed to himself and ran his fingers over my cheek. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Let's get you out of that water before you catch cold." Before I could say anything he had me scooped out of the water and pressed to his chest. He quickly wrapped a huge bright blue towel around my body. He carried me back to his room in a flash and kicked the door shut behind him.

He laid my still wet body in bed. I smiled at him brightly and stretched. The wet tips of my hair clung to my shoulders. He pulled something from a side table, a small bottle of lotion. He poured some into his hands and rubbed them together with vigor, trying to warm it some. He sat at the foot of the bed and laid my feet on his lap. He took one of them into his hands and began to rub. He was an amazing sensation that still chills through me. He rubbed my toes and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're too good for me." I whispered as I watched him.

"No, you've got that wrong. You're too good for me. Too beautiful. Too amazing. " He moved to the other foot, quickly rubbing all my stress away. He crawled up beside me, laying his arm across my waist.

"I hate that you have to go home tonight."

"Oh..." I sighed, almost forgetting about home. Although Charlie was unhappy about our wedding and would not let me forget it I didn't have much time left with Charlie. I need to see him would I could. Even so, I didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms or this bed.

"But don't worry, I'll be there later. I can't wait to see what you dream about tonight."

**Now, who wants to take a hot bath and pray that Edward shows up? Seriously... I do! lol**

**Keep on voting! If you want me to continue you have to. That, and review. **

**If you liked this but want something more serious and you're not already reading it, Check out my story Blind. It's been nominated for three awards! The voting hasn't started yet but I'll be sure to let you know when it does. (lol I'm going to be talking about these awards until they happen) Also, I've got tons of one shot lemons. I tend to get writer's block and that's what comes out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this editted updated version. I'm having fun going over it again. **

When I arrived home Charlie wasn't home yet so I piddled around the house, straightening the mess that had occurred in the less then 36 hours that I was gone. I was almost done with the fish dinner I was preparing when he arrived home. He seemed almost shocked to see me.

"Hey Bells, whatcha doing?" He kicked off his shoes and hung up his belt.

"Dinner should be ready in five minutes or so." I started arranging plates on the table. Then placed a salad and bread in the center. To my surprise Charlie didn't go off to see the scores but sat down at the table.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" He leaned back in the chair watching me place the grilled fish on a plate. I smiled to myself as I moved to the table with our dinner. I waited a second to answer, thinking of my hours before. They seemed like a dream.

"Yeah. We had a great time. Alice put me to work though. We met with the caterer. You have no idea how hard it is to pick a cake." I placed a square of fish on his plate.

"Oh..." Charlie's face fell a bit at the thought of the wedding but he didn't let it bother him too long. He knew complaining about it would only end up with me going to Edward's. "What did you pick?"

"Um, it has five layers. Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry. Something for everyone. Edward actually picked it, I couldn't make up my mind." I moved the food around my plate, not very hungry still full from the meeting earlier.

"You know you're lucky that you're having such a big wedding. Me and Renee never had a wedding cake." His eyes swirled with the thoughts of the past. The striking fact that he never gotten over her still shocked me sometimes. I hoped one day that he would move on and be happy.

The rest of the meal went on in silence. When we finished I started the dishes and he put away the rest of the food. The moment the last dish was done someone knocked on the door. Excitement swept over my body and I made a turn for the front door but Charlie made it there before I could. Alice stood in the door way with a big smile dominating her face. Charlie brightened.

"What are you doing here Alice?" He waved her in.

"Well, I thought Bella and I could watch a movie. Come Bella, help me get some things from the car." She grabbed my wrist and towed me along behind her.

I stumbled along behind and when Charlie was out of ear shot she whispered. "Edward wanted me to let you know he's going to be a little late tonight so I decided to keep you company." She pulled a small box out of her trunk and handed it to me then took the larger one for herself.

When we got back inside Alice took a DVD from one of the boxes and practically danced to the TV. "You don't mind, do you Charlie?"

"No, you girls go ahead. I'll go to my room and read." I look at my dad sympathetically. He knew that this would be a chick flick and he dreaded it just as much as I did.

As Alice was starting to put the movie in when a commercial came on for a band. "I got that CD for Edward's birthday. He loved it."

"His birthday?"

"Uh huh, you know it was last month."

I slapped my hand to my forehead, "I'm a horrible girlfriend! I had no idea."

Alice sat beside me on the couch and watching her face I realized she just said something she shouldn't have. "Oh, Edward doesn't talk much about those sort of things."

I sighed when the movie started. "My big fat Greek wedding." I laughed to myself. Alice sank gracefully to the floor and began to pull things from the box. Ribbons, tiny bottles of bubbles, and tiny blue and white circles of tulle. She swiftly began to bring everything together, wrapping the bottles in tulle and tying it off with ribbon.

"What are these?" I moved a completed bottle between my fingers.

"Honestly Bella, haven't you been to a wedding? They're for when you two walk out. Instead of bird seed. I feared you'd trip on them..." She trailed off.

"So you decided to make the floor slippery with soap, instead?"

She smiled, "This is the better choice, believe me."

The movie dragged on and Alice finished half way through. She climbed back on the couch and I laid my head down on her lap. She twirled her fingers through my head and before I knew it I was out, dead asleep.

I awoke suddenly to my darken room. I sat up with a gasp when I realized I was in my pajamas. At an instant Edward was beside me, holding my hand.

"What time is it?" my voice croaked.

"Two in the morning. Sorry I was so late. Carlisle asked me to go hunting with him." He smooth the back of my rumpled hair with his hand, speaking in a soft voice.

"Oh, why?" I laid back, letting my head crash into my soft pillow. He laid beside me and rubbed the exposed flesh of my stomach. I shivered and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Oh, he wanted to ask me something." He waved his hand, like it would sweep the conversation under the rug. " You'll see, it's a good thing. I promise."

I simply nodded as I traced my fingers over his bare arm. I looked up into his eyes and even in the little moon light that shined into my room I could see his glowing amber eyes. They were striking and beautiful. It almost always took me by surprise and I sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" he ran his nose over my jaw, letting his sweet breath blow over my skin. It took me a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Can you promise me something?" I whispered so hopefully my voice wouldn't crack.

"Depends." He said cautiously as kissed the warm flesh of my neck.

"Promise me you'll let me give you a birthday present."

This surprised him and he pulled back, eying me. "Okay, I suppose."

I leaned up on my elbow, gazing back into his eyes. I was gaining more confidence. "Promise?"

"Yes."

"No, say you promise or you won't get it!" I poked his nose with my finger, smiling.

" You don't have to give me anything Bella, you're enough."

"Say it, please. " I pleaded teasingly, pouting my lips out.

"Fine, I promise." He rolled his eyes and sighed. I smiled at him as wickedly as I could. I giggled with my little victory, hoping that I would work for me. I kissed along his neck and moved my fingers under his shirt. He moaned at my warm fingers gliding across his cold flesh. "What are you doing?" I slid further down the bed, kissing his bare stomach.

"Giving you your birthday present. You promised." I unbuttoned his pants and he groaned.

"Bella, stop." He said in a soft voice. I didn't let it slow me down as I moved his zipper down. He grabbed my hand and forced me to look up at him.

"You promised." I pouted. "Don't worry, your virtue will be mostly intact. We'll save that for our wedding night, unless you've changed your mind..." I trailed off and leaned my lips to his exposed boxers, kissing him through the fabric.

" I haven't." he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "You have no idea how good that feels, Bella."

This victory was going to be easier then I though and I slowly slid my hand into his boxers. He fidgeted at my touch. I gripped the hardness that was awaiting me. It responded when I touched him and I almost jumped with surprise. I knew what I wanted to do but not really sure how to go about it. I removed him from his boxers and stared open jawed for a moment at the sheer size of him. I gulped and smiled at him.

I slowly began to move my hand up and down along him, feeling every inch of him. A low moan rumbled through his chest and gave me the final confidence boost I needed. I moved my mouth to the tip and kissed it gently. Edward hissed, leaning his head back. I smiled at his response before I took the whole tip into my mouth. Edward's hand gripped the side of the bed, pulling at the sheets. I moved slowly up and down, taking as much as I could. It felt like I almost had a Popsicle in my mouth he was so cold but the sensation was wonderful and I couldn't wait to feel it other places. I moved my mouth up and down with more speed now, also using my hands. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of him being in my mouth take over my body. It was almost hypnotic.

Another moan exited his open mouth, his breathing more erratic then I've ever heard it before. I moved faster and faster, wanting to make him feel as breathless as he made me feel. Suddenly a ripping noise snapped my eyes open. Edward's fingers dug into the penetrated sides of my mattress but I didn't slow. I knew I was doing something right.

"Bella... Bella... Stop. Stop before I... " He whispered in a pant, trailing off his words. I slowly moved my mouth off of him, leaving a trail of kisses up him before I moved my way beside him. I felt very satisfied with myself to say the least. It was a mild pay back for the torture he had put me through the past few days.

I ran my fingers up his thigh as I spoke. " Why stop? Doesn't it feel good?"

"You have no idea, you wicked thing." his eyes slowly opened to watch my face. I grinned at him wildly and straddled his waist, letting him press between my thighs.

"Oh yes I do." I ground myself against him. He growled, pulling my face towards him. He kissed me with passion that sent shock waves through my body. Damn sleep pants.

"Isabella, you're going to be to death of me." He pecked my forehead and rolled me over onto my back. He quickly adjusted himself and his pants. I pouted at his actions and he laughed. "Soon, my love. Now go to sleep. I came here to watch you dream anyway."

He pulled my body against him and I hummed in the sheer pleasure of being near him. He smelt so divine. He pressed his lips to my exposed neck and kissed it once, firmly.

"Sleep my beautiful Angel and dream sweet things."

**I'm pretty sure I'm the only women in the face of this planet that enjoys that sort of thing. I mean... a lot. But alas, TMI. lol. **

**If you want me to keep going vote and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I'm also glad I'm not the only perv! lol Yay!**

It only seemed a moment that my eyes closed that they flashed open again. Bright sunlight filtered through the window and danced along the floor. I smiled instantly at the light, stretching my hand to catch it and let it flow through my finger tips. Edward's strong hand ran from my shoulder to my hand and I could see it glitter in the sun. I pushed my body against his and he seemed almost warmed by the sunlight. He moved his hand down to my hip, massaging it between his finger tips.

He trailed his nose along my jaw to my ear, leaving tiny kisses along the way. "You win, Bella."

I turned to him, curiosity spreading through me. "What?"

"I can't take this anymore. I need you, now." He rolled me over and pulled me hard against him. Though his flesh was cool, it wasn't nearly as cold as before. He pressed his lips firmly against mine, letting his tongue pass over my lip, tasting me. I pulled away breathless, staring at him in utter surprise. Edward had never really fully backed down before but I wasn't going to argue with his change of heart. A made a pointed look to the door and he instantly understood.

"Charlie left an hour ago. We're all alone."

I shuddered in delight and began to assault his lips. For once he did not pull me back, force me to slow down or stop. My fingers wound tightly with his hair, forcing him even closer. I licked at his lips, aching to have them all over me.

My fingers made clumsy attempts to take off his shirt but he quickly did it for me. His cool bare chest glittered in the sun. I ran my fingers over it, amazed by the hardness of it. The lull in action quickly became too much for Edward and he began to devour my neck, spreading little icy kisses all over it. He growled with such passion it made something twitch inside of me.

He took one look at my shirt and ripped it off me. If I hadn't been so turned on by it I would of been mad at the loss of clothing. The cool air rushed to my chest and it did not escape the notice of Edward. He moved quickly from my neck to my breast, taking a whole mouth full. The suddenness of his actions shocked me and I gasped. Without a look to me or slowing down he moved to my other breast. My hips bucked involuntarily and Edward growled again.

This time when I made a move to remove his pants he let me and they came down easily. There stood the same thing I had sampled the night before and it seemed even more impressive in the sunlight. As soon as his pants were on the floor he leaned down once again to kiss my flesh. He moved from my chest to my stomach, occasionally rolling his tongue over it. I bit my lip as I watched.

When he got to my pants he growled in frustration at the fabric and pulled it from my legs. My panties slid along with them and I felt more exposed then ever before. Edward grinned up at me and began again his journey south. He slowed finally, finding what he wanted. He stopped at my center and with a last fleeting glance he looked up at me. I sighed with anticipation. With his strong hands he gripped my thighs, pushing them apart and dipped his head to kiss me. My body twitched and I could swear I felt him smile as he licked me, dragging his tongue over the most sensitive parts of my body. The moan that escaped surprised me, echoing through the room.

Edward leaned up, smiling wickedly. He came crawling up to me, straddling my completely nude form. "Bella, I want to make love to you like a man should. Like you deserve."

"Please! Yes.." I nearly shouted and moved quickly to kiss him. I could taste myself against his cool lips.

He pressed himself deep within me and the pain I expected never came. Only a powerful surge of pleasure that washed over my entire body. My hips bucked up to meet his thrusting. Edward threw his head back as he moaned, his bronze hair falling into his eyes.

"Keep going, Edward. Don't stop. Please" I begged between thrusts. I never thought about the words, they just came rushing out of my mouth.

He laid fully against me now, still rocking his hips. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me, thrusting him even deeper still. He bit every so gently into my shoulder, letting his teeth graze against my flesh. Much to my surprise this made me come undone. Shock waves flowed through my body and I could feel myself tighten and relax against him. I shut my eyes tightly, letting it move through me.

"Bella... Bella... Bella... " He whispered in my ear. His voice was pure velvet and it only made the orgasm that much stronger.

But, my name became louder and louder in my ear, a harsh whisper. I snapped my eyes open to look at Edward and I quickly realized something was the matter. My room was dark. I sat up and patted my chest and legs, only to realize they were completely covered. Edward was on the floor beside the bed, fully dressed. I looked at the clock, five am glowing in bright red letters.

I growled in frustration and slammed back hard against the bed.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward's silky voice try to comfort me but I would have none of it.

"I should have known it was a dream. You'd never give in that easily!" I sat back up and looked at him angrily. I knew it was silly and stupid but I had to get all that extra emotion out some how. I moved from the bed, snatching up my bathroom bag.

Edward smiled, trying to hide his amusement, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a blazing hot shower!" I stomped out.

"I thought it was a cold shower." I spun to look at his laughter and picked up a shoe, chunking it at him weakly. He caught it without even thinking and laughed harder. " I'm sorry! I love you. You're so adorable. I wish I could dream like you."

"I wish my dreams could come true." I stomped out to the bathroom.

I turned the water on as hot as I could and let it blaze against my skin. I rested my head against the tile, sighing. Something had to be done about this soon or my eyes were going to cross. I turned and let the water beat against my back.

My tension rolled away with the water. When the hot water finally gave way to cold I step out feeling much better. I wrapped my towel around me tightly and proceeded the necessary things. I brushed my teeth and hair. I moved back to my room, having forgotten clean clothes. It didn't really matter since Charlie had probably already left to go fishing.

Edward laid against my bed, his arms behind his head. His eyes peered at me with curiosity. I could practically see the thought "I wonder if I'll have to catch another shoe' flash across his face. He smiled at me brightly, enjoying my embarrassment that colored my face. I sat beside him on the bed, still wrapped in a towel.

"I'm sorry" I muttered. " I was being a child, and being very rude."

He sat up at once and rubbed my shoulder. "No worries. I understand. You are getting louder and more descriptive though. I'm quite enjoying it."

I sighed and leaned against him. My eye lids felt heavy and were being to sag " I think I need more sleep."

"I'm not surprised. As much as you move and talk in your sleep you need a nap as soon as you wake up!" He pulled me down against him and wrapped me tightly in a blanket. There was merely the terry cloth of the towel between us now and I ached to rip it away. I wanted to feel him against me. He pulled me closer to him, practically placing me on top of him. His body was rigid but comfortable to me. The ice of his body soothed my still hot flesh from the shower. I felt him sigh against me.

"I love you how you smell after a shower. So lovely." he whispered softly, smoothing my wet hair against my back. "Now go to sleep, later I'm taking you to the meadow."

**lol don't throw anything at me! I promise they do have sex eventually. **

**Well this is the last day of the poll. If you like this and want to see what goes on in the meadow review and vote! I want to hear what you have to say! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a less frustrating manner this time. The clock announced it was ten. Soft light danced against the floor. I rolled over slowly, realizing I was alone. On the pillow beside my head was a beautifully done hand-written note with a wild flower placed beside it.

_"My Angel, _

_I had to leave for a bit but I will return later this evening. I can't wait to get you alone in our meadow. I love you. _

_Edward"_

I brought the flower to my nose and sniffed it delicately. It's smell was sweet but not nearly as much so as Edward. I hopped out of bed to get some breakfast. I sat with my legs curled underneath me, reading a book and eating my cereal. It was actually quite nice to have a private moment. It didn't happen much anymore, not that I minded having Edward around all the time. Though the book I was reading was not as timeless as Romeo and Juliet or Withering Heights, but Harry Potter had it's points too.

Edward thought the book series was simply idiotic. Though, when the movies were released he of course took me to see them in Port Angeles. He groaned about it but when he came to holding me in the dark, he never minded.

When I was done with breakfast I washed my bowl and put it away. I had only wasted thirty minutes or so. I fought the urge to call Edward and inquire about what he was doing. I knew soon enough he would be here. We had forever together, I might as well give him his privacy now.

I went up to my room and turned my music up loud. I bopped my head to the sound as I dressed, too afraid to do any more then that. I laid across my bed in my jeans and tank top, trying to figure something out to distract me. When I heard the front door slam, I moved quickly from the bed.

"Bella?" I heard my father's voice call for me. I looked at the clock. It was only 11:30, just too early to be done fishing.

"Yeah, who else? Is everything okay?" I called to him as I moved down the stairs. When I arrived I saw Charlie dripping wet as he tried to remove his boots.

"Yeah, just raining too hard to fish." He shook his head like a dog and I laughed at him. I hadn't even noticed the thumping of the heavy droplets of water on the roof. I was getting too use to the rain.

He simply groaned at me and went to change. He soon returned, dressed in warm dry clothes, swiping a towel at his hair. Not a moment later another there was another knock on the door. I rushed to answer but Charlie stepped in front of me.

In the door way stood Edward, his hair completely dry. In his hands he was holding a garment bag and a box.

"Hello, Edward. " Charlie muttered as he moved away from the door. He made his way to the living and turned on the TV.

"Alice requests that you put this on." Edward waved his hand over the items. I whined in protest.

"Please? I'd like to see you in it." He whispered softly.

I sighed in defeat. I really honestly couldn't deny him anything and clothing seemed to be a wasted argument. I took the items from Edward and trudged back up to my room.

I opened each container and organized the things on the bed. Sometimes I really hated being a doll for Alice. I undressed quickly and slid of the silk thigh high stockings over my legs then put the skirt on next. It wasn't something I would pick for myself but it was nice all the same. The skirt was long, going half way down my shins, the color of midnight black. I put the white button down shirt on next, tucking it into the skirt. I had to admit I did like the shirt with it's 3/4 sleeves. Alice even had a black silk ribbon meant for my hair. I tied it so the bow was at the back of my neck, pulling my hair from face. I saved the shoes for last. They were medium heeled black Mary Janes. Alice must have confused me with someone with some sort of grace, but since I had no other shoes to wear with this outfit and Edward asked, I slipped them on.

I appraised the reflection in the mirror, swishing the skirt about. It seemed like something from the 50's, with petticoats underneath to fluff it up. I eyed the shoes and sighed. Perhaps I'd be going down the aisle in a cast.

I made my way down the stairs slowly, watching only my feet as I went. My hand clutched the railing nervously. As I got the brink of kitchen I realized that 3 pairs of eyes were staring at me.

"Whoa..." Charlie murmured, smiling slightly.

"My God..." Edward whispered.

At much to my surprise, Carlisle smiled at me brightly. I felt the heat cover my face, embarrassed.

"That bad?" I smoothed the skirt, looking down at my toes.

"You are the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet. " Edward smiled, taking my hand.

"Edward, I think I'll have to agree with you. Bells, you look so grown up!" Charlie moved to hug me. I let his arms tighten around me awkwardly for a second.

"Thanks Dad, but you're biased."

"No, Bella, you do look lovely." Much to my surprise Carlisle leaned in and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I gaped at him for a moment, then moved to close my opened mouth. "I'm so glad that you will be a part of my family."

Edward smiled brightly at me, taking both of my hands. "Yes, you do look amazing but hmmm... I think something is missing..."

I looked down quickly to see if I was missing something important. He laughed, "You know, I think I know what it is." He took one of his hands back and pulled something from his back pocket. It was a large square velvet box with silver lining around the opening.

"Edward you know I don't like surprises." I whined, but I knew that in this company it was going to go unnoticed.

"Hush, it's for the wedding as well. You know what they say, something old, something new..." He opened the box to me. Inside were the most beautiful perfect pearls I had ever seen. He slipped them from their container and placed them around my neck. They felt smooth and cold against my flesh. I touched them with my finger tips and smiled.

Carlisle cleared his throat quietly and realized that I didn't know why he was there. "Bella, do you mind if I steal your Father for lunch?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him confused, the words not making sense.

"You can fend for yourself, can't you kids?" Charlie spoke up.

When it finally broke through that they were going to eat a meal together and not have Charlie as the meal I nodded, looking towards Edward, grinning a little bit at the funny image in my head.. "Don't worry about us. I have something planned myself. Come on. " He took my hand and waved to the two father figures in my tiny kitchen.

As soon as we reached outside, Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran me to the car so I wouldn't get wet. "What's going on?

"Well, Carlisle wanted to get to know your dad a bit better. Also, he wants to discuss making a donation to the police department. That's what he asked me about the other day, if that would be okay."

He massaged my knee through my skirt, sending tingles down my thigh. We were making our way to our spot in the woods, but the rain still poured.

"Wait, we're going to the meadow? Won't it be wet?" I looked at him confused.

"Alice said it would be fine." By this time we had made it to the end of the road. The rain was beginning to thin quickly. He moved quickly to open my door then moved to his trunk, where he removed a plain blue back pack.

"What's that?"

"I told you I had something planned." He smiled at me crookedly. Before I had anymore time to ask any questions, he slung me over his back. I pressed my face into his neck and felt the air whip my skirt around me. It took no time for us to arrive. It was practically dry, especially for Washington.

Edward sat me down gently. I stretched my ams into the air, popping my back. It felt fair warm today and the sun shined in spots in the grass. It was perfect.

"Bella, are you hungry?"

I turned to the voice behind me. Edward was laying on the ground on a blanket. Spread in front of him was a couple of boxes. I smiled brightly and sat beside him. He opened the boxes for my examination. Inside was a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a bag of chips, a thermos of milk, and a banana. I giggled at the picnic.

"You're getting better at this human thing, you know that?" I took a half a sandwich. "But, I can't eat all this."

"I like watching you eat. The way your lips move. They way they pucker slightly when you taste something you like. The way your nose crinkles when you taste something you don't." He sighed, and rubbed my ankle with his thumb. "But, I also have another reason to have you out here."

"Oh really? And, what reason is that?" I set my sandwich down on a napkin in my lap.

"Don't be mad." His eyes watched his hand on my ankle, still rubbing it.

"Edward?"

"I wanted to practice dancing, for the wedding. Maybe you'll feel better about it when you've done some practicing." The words rushed out, I hardly caught them all in time.

"Oh, No! I don't want to dance. Aren't we tempting fate enough with these heels?" I waved my hand at my legs.

"The only thing you're tempting in that outfit is me. Now Bella, is there anything wrong with dancing?" Edward moved closer to me.

I shivered at his words and then straightened. "Yes, there is. I'm ungraceful, clumsy, dangerous, and moving more makes it worse."

He leaned in and began to kiss my neck." What's that?"

"You heard me..." I said softly, letting my head lean against his.

"Bella, look at me." He ordered. I slowly turned my head to meet his gaze. His eyes were soft and full of love. The dazzling effect crashed over me and sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled, annoyed at myself for giving in so easily. " If you want me to have plaster on some part of my body on our wedding night, that's up to you."

"I will never let anything happen to you." He moved slowly from my side and pulled a small radio from the back pack. He moved the sandwich from my lap onto the blanket and pulled me up.

He clicked the music on and a soft jazzy song rang from it. He pulled me close to him. One of his strong hands gripped my waist, the other holding my hand. He began to twirl me around with ease. I barely kept up with him.

"See, it's not that bad, is it?" He whispered into my ear.

"Not yet, we just started though." I murmured under my breath.

His laugh echoed through the meadow. "When will you realize that I'm going to protect you from everything, including yourself? Trust me."

We began to dance faster and faster, my skirt twirling around me. I laughed out loud like a dizzy child. Edward's smile spread over his face and he placed both hands at my hips. He began to spin me around faster and faster. The trees mixed in front of my eyes, blending into a blur of green and brown. My leaned my head back, laughing harder then I had in a long time.

"Edward! Edward, stop!" I squealed between breathless laughter. He swung me to an instant halt and held me to his body. I leaned my head against his rock hard cold chest. I was panting slightly, letting the sweet air fill my lungs. Edward laughed and fell back against the grass with a thud, bringing me with him.

I snuggled against his chest, using it as a pillow. He put one hand behind his own head and petted mine with the other.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly, starting up at the clouds.

"More then you could ever imagine." I kissed his chest where his heart suppose to be beating.

"You know, Alice is very cruel. I mean, for putting you in that dress." he said very casually.

I looked up at his confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's always on your side."

I cocked my head to the side, still confused. He finally looked down at me, smiling sheepishly. "I've always had a thing for the 50's style of dress for females. I love the skirts."

The realization that Alice had been trying to help me get Edward, and most likely kept it a secret from Edward made me smile. I knew for sure that she knew it wouldn't work but it was a little bit of sweet pay back for making me wait.

"What about the skirts?" I sat up slightly and moved my hand over my leg. I knew he watched every motion.

"I always thought they were flattering. On you it's simply breathtaking. I had to keep myself from stealing you away the moment I saw you." He pulled me closer to him.

He ran his fingers from my ankle to about six inches above my knee, under my skirt. The cold of his touch was an amazing effect through the stockings. "Do you know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"Last night..." I giggled, blushing slightly. I felt a bit childish but I didn't mind that with Edward.

He laughed warmly and it rumbled through his chest. "Well, that too actually. I was thinking about our honeymoon..." he played with the fabric of my skirt, pushing it above my knees.

"Oh..." I honestly really hadn't thought about our honey moon. Not an actual trip anyway. All I had been focused on lately was our wedding night and my changing.

"Alice has been trying very hard not to think about it. She must have something interesting planned, I'll say that much. It's very hard to keep a straight face around her though when she's translating Disney songs into other languages in her head. You should of heard the Japanese version of "Everybody wants to be a cat" from the Aristocats. I had to leave the room. Emmett thinks I'm losing my mind." He rambled on as he kept moving the fabric of my skirt further up.

When the fabric finally reached the place were my thigh highs ended, he growled softly. He moved his long fingers over the black lace and sighed. He pushed the skirt down slight.

"I'm going to beat Alice when I go home. She's defiantly on your side." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I leaned over him on my hands and knees. His eyes were still closed when I whispered. "I'm going to let Alice dress me a lot more often. If you like it this much..."

His eyes snapped open and appraised my position. His eyes lingered a moment on my chest, then to my hands and knees. He growled again and flipped be over onto my back, straddling my waist. I ran my fingers from his knees to his stony thighs. He quickly snatched up my hands and pinned them above my head. I moaned at the restraint.

"Isabella Swan, I'm going to make love to you in this meadow. When you are my bride, I'm going to make you scream my name louder then in any of your dreams. When you are my wife, I will make you feel better then you've ever imagine. When you are Isabella Cullen, I will make you mine." He breathed into my ear. His words tingled through my body, making my heart thumb wildly in my chest. I felt dizzy and hot, his breath drifting over me like a perfume. He pressed himself against me and even through the many layers of fabric I could feel the hardness pressing against me. I pushed myself again and he groaned in frustration. He moved his hands slowly down my arms from my wrist, leaving a pleasant trail of fiery ice.

One of his hands drifted down my side but the other one caught my attention the most. It unbuttoned one of the buttons on the blouse and spread it open. He leaned down to where my was heart beat wildly and kissed it. At that moment I knew it skipped a beat because a smile spread across his lips.

It was then that I realized that his hand was under my skirt. The shock of his cold fingers against my bare thigh in between the stockings and my panties made me shiver and made him smile.

As suddenly as it was there, it was gone. He was leaning up, but still straddling me. I growled myself, frustrated in many ways. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, my heart slightly throbbing still.

"You know, on second though. I think I'll thank Alice." He smiled me, smoothing the skirt underneath me.

**We had to cool down a little bit, but I promise there heat will rise again. **

**How did you like that little speech of Edwards? And doesn't it make sense that he likes 50's clothing? **

**Also, I have a new poll. Check it out, it's fun lol.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Still good?**


	7. Chapter 7

A week and a half past suddenly in a mixture of wedding chores and happiness. It was only a week and a half from the wedding. My stomach turned at the thought. I just knew I was going to trip. Edward seemed very casual about the whole thing. When I arrived there to the Cullen's beautiful home Alice opened the door before I got up the second step.

"There you are, Bella! Come in we have a surprise for you!" She grabbed my arm and skipped me forward.

I groaned and tried to turn but she held me snug and refused to let me go. In the living room I saw Edward sitting on the couch between Emmett and Jasper. His arms were crossed at his chest and his eyes were slightly angry. Carlisle stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder. Rosalie sat against the arm of the couch and Esme sat in a arm chair, looking lovely as ever.

Emmett looked smug as ever, a wild grin spread across his lips.

"We're going to have a bachelorette party!" Alice's hands clapped together, Esme and Rosalie both smiled. Edward tried to get up from the couch but three different arms belonging to three different men stretched across his chest. He huffed.

"You have to be kidding me!" It slipped through my lips before I could stop it. Edward laughed and tried to get up again but was stopped again.

"Bella, you don't mind if take your man here for the night?" Emmett's grinned widened. Jasper's matched it.

"Nope, she doesn't mind!" Alice answered for me, my mouth hanging open. "She's going to be busy tonight."

"Hey" I yelped. Esme was suddenly at my side.

"Don't worry, my dear. I promise we will behave ourselves. We're just going to take you out to have a good time to relax. I think Edward needs the same." Esme gave a pointed look at Edward and he sighed. We knew then that we just lost. Alice practically hopped in place.

"Let's get you ready to go!" Alice towed me along up the stairs. Before I had time to protest she had me dressed. It's wasn't too horrible. A black dress with short sleeves and flat pumps. Alice didn't even put makeup on me, which I was grateful for. I examined it for a moment and smiled. It did look nice. I really should trust Alice more when it comes to clothing.

Suddenly everything went dark, but my knees didn't buckle or fall to the floor. Something was over my eyes, silky and black. I tried to move it away but my hand was swatted away.

"Now, I'm going to carry you down the stairs. You're not going to fight me, now are you?" Alice said, poking my side gently.

Before I had time to answer, I felt my hair blow around my face, then my feet touched the ground again.

"Why don't you all go without us? We'll stay here and relax." His velvety voice flowed over my ears, making my lips break in a smile.

"Good try. Say goodbye to Bella." I heard Carlisle's voice. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I felt his steely arms wrap around my waist tightly, and his lips pressed firmly against my cheek. "Ask Alice to let you keep the scarf." He whispered in my ear. I blushed a deep crimson as I heard a chuckle from behind me then a loud thud.

"Ow, was that necessary, Edward?" Emmett's voice was highly amused. I heard another thud, louder this time and I laughed.

"Easy boys. Save your energy. Let's go everyone." I heard Esme call. I turned my head toward the voice.

I was picked up again, being carried. I must have been taken outside because I could hear the birds and the wind in the trees. Before I could really tell for sure, I was being sat down in a leather seat. I made a move to take off the mask and my hand was slapped away again.

"It'll be taken off when we get there!" Alice said cheerfully.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I don't know how long we were in the car, but it didn't honestly seem a very long time. I stumbled as I was being pulled out of the car, but someone's cold strong hands caught me.

My eyes were finally relieved of their covers and I realized it was Rosalie. She wrapped her arm around my waist and began to move me towards a large amount of stone stairs outside a beautiful building. A large banner hung above the entrance way. It declared the Ballet of Romeo and Juliet was playing June 30th- until September 1st. Much to my surprise I was excited all of a sudden.

"I hope you don't mind, Edward said you enjoyed Romeo and Juliet. So, I thought this would be perfect." Rosalie whispered in my ear. I smiled brightly and quickly turned to hug her. She was completely taken by surprise and slowly hugged back.

"Why?" I said, trying to fight back tears. Rosalie never liked me, I understand why, but it still hurt a bit.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, her blond hair bouncing, "Things aren't changing and you do make him happy. I will always be grateful for that, even if I don't like your choice."

"Well, I'm happy for it. We're going to be a perfect set! Bella's going to be a great addition to our family." Alice bounced along, grabbing one of my hands.

We were right on time for the show. We had box seats, not really a surprise. It was beautiful though and much to my embarrassment I cried. Esme stroked my back and Alice held my hand through the entire thing. When the ballet was over we made our way back to the car.

"So, where were the guys taking Edward?" I smiled a bit at Edward's annoyance earlier. I hoped he was having as much fun as we're having.

"They took a flight to Las Vegas for the night." Rosalie sighed as she rolled her eyes. It was obviously Emmett's idea.

I laughed at the though of Edward on the strip with a fake ID. Not that any ID he'd have would be real. I could imagine Emmett though, and Jasper as well, having a blast. I think Carlisle was there just to keep the two from getting too rowdy. In the middle of my musings my stomach rumbled.

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked sheepishly. It felt uncomfortable asking three women that didn't eat to join me at a restaurant. By this time we got to the car.

"Nope, not yet. Soon though. But, you need this first." She wrapped the scarf around my eyes again.

"Oh, come on! I know we're in Seattle now. Can't I take this off?" I tugged at it but Alice adjusted the silk cloth again.

"Nope, it's now time for the real reason we're here. Now you're going to have to wear this as well." She put something over my ears and I groaned. I flopped back hard against the seat. All I could hear was the echoing of my heartbeat in my ears.

Once again I had no idea how long we drove but it didn't seem like very long time when two sets of hands pulled me out the car. I dragged my feet along. I could feel the two vampires at either side and one behind me. We walked and I think at one point we got on an elevator. I wondered where we were and if all the people in the place thought we were crazy. I'm sure I looked like I was people kidnapped by supermodel.

Then I felt something very unexpected press against my forehead. I warm pair of lips pressed against my flesh and I jumped at the shock. At once the ear muffs and scarf were removed. Before me stood my beaming mother. I stood in shock for a second before she hugged me tightly.

"Mom! What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here for another week!" I hugged back, squeezing her tightly. I didn't realize how much I missed her until this moment.

"Well, Esme called me asking if I could down sooner for a surprise. So, you know I had to jump at the idea! Wow, Bells, you look so grown up!" She stood back from me, examining me.

I smiled, " Charlie told me the same thing yesterday. I'm so glad you're here!"

Alice stepped in between us and hugged my mother. Everyone in our group was shocked. "I'm so glad you could come! You have the best daughter. She's my best friend!"

Esme stepped in, pulling Alice back a bit. She grinned a bit nervously. "Now, who's ready to eat?"

The rest of the evening flew by. Dinner with my mom was amazing. We went to this Japanese place and tried sushi. It was interesting to say the least. I really liked the steak though. It was amazing how Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all pushed their food around to look like they actually ate some. When it appeared that they had eaten about a quarter of the meal, they pushed it away claiming to be full. My mother was too wrapped up in catching up to notice, thankfully. After a bit of shopping the evening finally ended.

The drive home was a lot longer then the ride up because Esme actually drove the speed limit. It must have been almost painful for her. In the back seat, I was pushed in between my mother and Alice, who were gibbering brightly about the wedding.

"Bella, are you ready for this?" My mom said very quietly into my ear. I knew everyone heard it. It had a double meaning to everyone but her.

"More then you know, Mom. I want to be with Edward for.. _forever._" the word was nice and I enjoyed how it sounded.

"Well then. I want to see your dress!" She very quickly changed the subject. I knew it bothered her, but just like her when she was my age, my mind would not change. She accepted that and all she could do was be supportive no matter what. I wish Charlie would take a page from her book.

"Oh that's a great idea! We'll show it to you tonight!" Alice hoped in her sweet, clapping her hands.

"Oh no, it's getting late and I'm sure my mom is tired." I mumbled. I knew I was about to become a Barbie again.

"Nonsense. I'm not an old women. I'd love to Alice." My mom turned to Alice. Alice in her way reminded me of my mother. I was glad of that.

When we arrived to the Cullen's home my mother was speechless, for once. She turned around in living room taking it all in.

"Wow. You have a beautiful home Esme."

Esme simply smiled, nodding her head in thanks. "I'm going to call Carlisle and check on the boys. Make sure they haven't beaten each other into a pulp."

I smiled at the thought of Edward, Jasper and Emmett all bickering back and forth. He was still very much 17 when it came to his brothers.

"Oh they're fine, Mom." Alice called to Esme, but Esme simply waved her off.

"Come on, Bella, let's show your mom the dress!" Alice snatched my hand and dragged me up the stairs. Though I've had it on before, I hadn't shown anyone but Alice. I was nervous at the thought of it. Rosalie flashed into my mind. I knew I would never be as beautiful as her, no matter what I wore. Not even when I was a vampire myself.

When we arrived to Alice's room she quickly pulled my clothes off and pulled out the garment bag. She carefully dressed me, buttoning buttons and arranging the fabric.

"Wedding day Barbie." I muttered.

"Barbie has nothing on you!" Alice smiled wildly as she added the veil to my hair. She smiled at her work.

"Edward's going to love it." She pulled the veil over my face.

I made my way down the stairs I could see my mother sitting on the couch. Esme turned around first, her smile growing over her sweet face.

"No bride has ever been so lovely."

I looked quickly to Rosalie, hoping it wouldn't upset her, but she was smiling as well. Maybe our relationship was growing. One day we would be friends. When my Mom finally turned around her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Isabella..." she breathed. She stood up to look at me, her hand to her throat. She tried to choke back a sob but failed and she began to cry.

"Oh, mom!" I started to cry myself. She clutched me tight for a long minute.

"You look like someone from a movie." she laughed, still crying.

I wiped my tears away, hugging my mom again. I mouthed the words, "Thank you" to Alice.

My mother and I chatted for a couple hours after the dress finally came off and I was back in the clothes I was wearing when I got to the house in the first place. It was one in the morning when Esme finally convinced Renee that she should drive her to the hotel to get some sleep. I made my way to leave, but Rosalie stopped me.

"You're too sleepy to drive. Go sleep in Edward's room" She pointed at the stairs. I obeyed, knowing she was right. The trip up the stairs seemed so long, too long.

I made my way to Edward's bed, pulling my jeans from my body and flung them onto the couch. It was so inviting all of a sudden. I crawled over the silky gold comforter and collapsed onto the pillows, not even bothering to cover myself up. I was out within a minute.

I awoke to icy cold hands winding around my waist. I smiled and snugged against Edward's rock hard body. He kissed my cheek.

"Have fun?" I slurred a bit as I started to stir from my sleep.

Edward laughed, "You could say that. I would have had more fun if I was with you. Just you and me." he breathed into my ear. His sweet breath filtered through my nose, waking me up some more. I rolled to look into his eyes. I kissed his lips lightly.

"So, what did you do?" I traced my finger over his chest through the fabric of his shirt. He shifted uncomfortably, his mouth becoming a hard line.

"Well, we of course went to a casino. Big surprise there. Blackjack isn't all that much of a challenge if you know what dealer is thinking." He said rather quickly. I could tell by his eyes he didn't want to tell me something.

"What else did you do?" I toyed with one of his buttons. I knew that was the exact question he didn't want me to ask. I laughed at his silence.

"You went to a strip club?" I threw my head back in laughter. He was surely dragged into it. Seeing Edward being towed by his brothers in my mind brought fresh giggled to my lips. When I finally stopped I looked up into his annoyed face, trying to keep them from coming back.

"For three seconds. Just long enough for me to figure a way to get away from Jasper and Emmett." he grumbled and I laughed again.

"See anything you liked?" I joked. He raised one eye brow at me. He flipped me onto my back, pulling my legs around his waist.

"What if I did?" his mouth was a wicked smile, his eyes sparkling.

"Then I'd send Alice after her. Actually I wouldn't have to. She'd see it coming and beat you up."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss my neck. I wrapped my arms around his, my fingers intertwined.

"Why would I look at anyone else when I have perfection right in front of me?" He kissed further down my chest. His mood suddenly changed from playful to lustful.

His hands wondered under my shirt, sending chills up my spine. He moved them farther, over my her thumbs over my bra. My heart stuttered and he smiled. The intensity of his eyes made me stop, I could not get over his beauty. He moved his hand completely over my covered breast, making me suck air into my lungs. I released the breath slowly, realizing he was watching me.

He slipped his hand down my leg and ran his fingers over my panties." Do they match?"

"What? I looked at him confused. The words just didn't connect for some reason.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll just check for myself." He pulled me up and effortlessly slipped the shirt from my body. I gently fell back against the bed. I felt extremely exposed but I knew that I'd worn less in front of him. I bit my lip, feeling the blood rush to my upper body.

He smiled at what he saw and leaned his head down, kissing my chest. My hands groped at his back and I felt a little helpless. My eyes were trained at his face, which was finding its way down my body.

His eyes rose for an moment, "Can I touch you?"

I answered so quickly that it even surprised me. I hated how much it sounded like begging "Yes, please..."

He kissed past my belly button and I felt a tightness there. I was nearly trembling as his hands moved onto my panties. His eyes locked with mine, checking to make sure I didn't change my mind. I bit my lip hard and I knew I was crimson. He locked his thumbs into my underwear and dragged them down past my knees and then completely off. I hadn't realized how tightly my legs were pressed together until he pushed them apart with his cold hands.

He gently ran his finger tips over the warm flesh of my tights. His hands were like ice against them and I wondered if I would be the one melting. Slowly he crept up my skin and touched the part of me that ached the most. My stomach quivered and the moan that escaped my lips surprised even me.

"It's okay Bella, it's just us. They went hunting, all of them. Don't worry" He breathed into my ear. I wanted to grab him and for the lack of a better word, ravish him. It was almost too much.

As I leaned up to kiss him he pressed one of his fingers inside me. It was a shock to my over heated system and I fell back against the bed. He leaned over to me and kissed me but his finger never left me. I closed my eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of his iciness against my warmth. I pressed my hips down against his hand. Another finger joined inside of me and I whimpered.

"Please, don't stop Edward..." I closed my eyes. He grinned at his request. He placed his free hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was slow and sweet. His breath filled my nose and it made my longing for him that much more.

His fingers continued inside me, flexing in ways I could not imagine. I tried very hard to control my breathing but it didn't seem to work as I began to pant. He laid down beside me, his head propped against his hand. I knew he was watching me, watching every expression that crossed my face. I wondered what he saw, if it was what he wanted. His thumb brushed against my bundle of nerves between my legs and it sent an electric bolt flashing through my legs.

"Yes.. that... please... "my words came out between gasps. I wondered if he could really understand it but he must have because he did it again. My head leaned back against the pillow against my will. My limbs felt detached from my control. I knew my fingers were gripping the blankets but I couldn't pry them away if I tried.

He massaged the spot, rubbing tiny circles against it. With every pass my stomach grew tighter and the currents grew stronger. I felt myself being pulled under and I knew my eyes rolled shut but what came next was unexpected. He pressed his fingers deeper inside me as he leaned down to kiss my exposed neck. My heart stuttered to a stop as I screamed out, feeling my release pass over me. I floated for a moment, feeling parts of me throb that I didn't know existed.

When I slowly came back down my heart restarting with a jump, thumping wildly against it's cage. My breathing took much longer then I'd like to slow as I gulped for air. His hands slowly left my thighs and rubbed my stomach. I enjoyed the sensation, my eyes still closed. It was like nothing I'd ever have before.

He pulled a blanket over my body, which suddenly became extremely cold. I shuddered and press against him. He held me to him, rubbing my hair and back.

"I thank God every day that I have you, Bella." He whispered into my hair.

I kissed the place where his heart was. And, even if it didn't beat I knew it could love. I knew then that he had a soul. It would never be a question in my mind.

**Poor Edward getting dragged to vegas. lol Only Edward would not want to see girls swing around on a pole. I mean, Carlisle is awesome but I don't think he'd turn down naked women. But, lucky Bella! **

**So, still good? Do you like it? Review and let me know! Also, don't forget to vote in my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is what you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it. **

I didn't sleep well the night before, the butterflies never went away. I was so nervous, to the point of being scared. It was the last night I'd spend sleeping in my room. Alice stayed with me, stating to keep an me company but I think it was to keep Edward from visiting me that night. Before we left for the evening she gave Edward a long speech about visiting. He simply rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'll be good! I have more stock in this tradition then you do, remember?" He was sitting on the couch with his arms spread out across the top, his leg crossed on top of the other. He was the picture of calm and collected.

"Ah uh..." Is all Alice replied but I knew she said more in her head. Edward simply smiled.

It was about seven when I woke from the little sleep I had gotten. My body seemed really sore for some reason I couldn't understand why. There was a tiny tapping at the door.

"Yeah?" I called, rubbing my eyes.

"I brought you breakfast!" Alice came bounding in with a tray. It was covered with all sorts of things. Eggs, bacon, toast, a glass of milk, a cup of juice and a bowl of strawberries. My stomach lurched and I waved it away.

"Give it to Charlie, he'll like it better then I will right now."

"I've already made him breakfast. You. Eat. Now. You'll need your energy." She sat down, putting the tray on my lap.

I picked at the bacon, taking a small bite. The smell of the eggs made my stomach turn. I decided I would try at least everything but those and that seemed to satisfy Alice.

"Well, after breakfast you need to go get a shower. Esme is going to pick up your Mom and bring her by on her way. We'll work on your hair first..."

"We'll? Who is we?" I had a strawberry in my mouth as I spoke, slurring my speech.

"Rosalie, Esme, and me of course."

"How many Vampires does it take to make a human look pretty..." I muttered under my breath. Alice ignored me.

"Don't interrupt! After your hair, you and your mother are having a light lunch. Then it's time for the make up and the dress! We'll head over to the house by 2:45." She took the tray from my lap after I finished. I was picking at the old quilt, thinking to myself.

"Alice, how many times have you and Jasper been married?" the question seemed a bit odd but it seemed reasonable to me. Especially knowing how many times Rosalie and Emmett have been married.

She smiled brightly, "Once. In the late 60's. It was lovely. We were married at night on the beach." She sighed at the memory. "Don't worry Bella, if you only want to do this once that's all that matters to Edward. Rosalie is the only one that likes a big show every decade."

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. So many women fluttering around me became more and more annoying. The best part of the day was the private lunch with my mom, even if she was on the edge of the tears at all times.

We were finally done at 2:30. I starred at myself in the mirror, amazed. I didn't look like myself at all. My hair was pinned half up and half down, the bottomed curled into ringlets around my shoulders. Every pair of eyes were on me. Renee cried and I sniffled back tears, Alice beamed proudly.

The trip to their house seemed to pass in a second. My stomach turned wildly and my hands shook. I willed them to stop but they didn't respond. All the guest had already seemed to arrive because almost every space around the house was covered in cars. We pulled into the garage and I moved out hesitantly.

"Come on Renee, we should go ahead and get seated." Esme pulled my mother along. She had a look of losing her baby in her eyes.

"I'll go get Charlie and let them know we're ready." Alice hugged me. "Be happy, Bella."

I starred at the clock. I read the 2:55 slowly, repeatedly in my mind. In less then an hour I'll be Isabella Cullen. I breathed heavily as if I had just run ten miles.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing." Charlie spoke behind me. I gave him a shaky smile and he smiled back. He hugged me tightly and for once it wasn't awkward or forced.

The rain was beginning to spot the lawn and Alice held an umbrella over our heads. I grasped at my bouquet as if it would run away if I didn't. Carlisle was at the door, holding it open for us.

"Welcome to our family, Bella." he smiled brightly at me. He offered his hand to me, helping me up the stairs. I stood at the door way for a moment, feeling my face burn with heat.

Carlisle went into the room where everyone waited. Alice rubbed one of my shoulders with her tiny cold hand. "You ready?"

I nodded and looped my arm with Charlie's. Alice began to make her way down the aisle, a soft song playing. I peeked into the room for a second. Flowers were arranged everywhere around the chairs, which were completely filled. My friends, my family, and some people I didn't even know. Edward was whispering with Jasper, who was standing beside him.

When Alice finished walking, another song began. I knew it the second it came on. My lullaby. My father started aiming towards the aisle, my legs not wanting to working. My tears filled my eyes as I looked only at Edward. His face was full of love and happiness. All reservation I might of ever had were gone then. I willed myself forward, feeling like I'd might wake up from this dream if I didn't hurry.

Charlie let my arm go and hugged me, he shook Edward's hand and leaned forward, whispering something in his ear. I could see a huge smile break over Emmett's and Jasper's faces. I wondered what my father was saying to my husband but shrugged it away quickly.

"We are gathered here today to join in a holy union Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan..."

The moment the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride" my knees buckled beneath me. Edward grabbed me quickly, before anyone could notice my weakness and lifted my veil. His cool lips pressed against mine and I laced my fingers in his hair. He swung me up higher in his arms, holding me a good foot off the ground.

My heart thumped in my ears but I could hear several things very clearly. My mother crying, Alice clapping and Emmett hooting in the back ground. Slowly Edward placed me back down on the ground, a huge smile plastered to his lips.

Then the pictures began and the party after. I've never been so photographed in my life. I saw my high school friends talking and laughing. This would be the last time I would see them.

Nobody seem to notice that the Cullen's weren't eating, but neither was I. When it came time to the cake , I was surprised that I didn't think of it before. Weren't we suppose to feed each other a piece? Edward's hand guided mine as we sliced a piece from the huge cake. We cut it in half. I eyed it nervously. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take a bite. It's worth it."

I took a dainty bite of what Edward offered and then guided the cake to his lips. To my surprise he took a large bite, grinning the entire time. I leaned up and kissed the icing from his lips. The crowd awed and clapped.

The night went on with dancing and eating. It was nearly seven o'clock when I heard Carlisle's voice over the crowds.

"If I could have your attention please! Now, I would just like to thank everyone for joining us this evening to help us celebrate this amazing event. I could not ask for a better Daughter-in-Law. I realize that they want some alone time, so I'll make this rather quick. Bella, Edward if you would come here, please."

We edged in beside him. He pulled a box from his tux pocket and handed it to me. Edward didn't wait for me to open it to hug his father. He already knew what it was by the image in Carlisle's mind. I opened the box carefully, lifting the lid.

"It's plane tickets to Hawaii. A private island for an entire week! We leave tomorrow evening!" I hopped in place, surprised at my excitement. I couldn't wait to get in the sun with _my_ husband. I jumped up and hugged Carlisle tightly. "Thank you!"

The crowd clapped again. Alice was suddenly behind me, "Time to leave! You ready?"

"More then you'll ever know."

I tossed the bouquet over my head, my eye's closing as I thought only of leaving. I turned to watch the scuffle over it ensue. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice rose, and I'm almost sure she had it before the other girl's realized it was gone. She ran up to Jasper and he swung her up into his arms, kissing her deeply.

It was easier to go then I thought it would be, and much to my surprise, I did not slip on the bubbles. He rushed to Edward's car but he stopped, wrapping his arms tight around me. Our lips crashed together, kissing each other wildly. When we finally broke apart I was panting, laying my head on his stony chest.

"Come on, let's go..." He whispered in my ear and opened the door for me. I slid into the car, careful of my dress. Before I could even realize he was in the car with his hand resting on my knee, massaging it. The rain was just a drizzle.

"I think Alice will be getting married next." I spoke with the smile as I watched the trees go by in a blur.

"I know it for sure." Edward laughed. "You're going to be her maid of honor."

I groaned and laughed, "I hope they wait a few months at least. I've had enough of fancy dresses."

I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going, but I knew the moment we arrived. I saw the end of the path, the way leading to our meadow. Edward was a flash out of the car and had the door open for me in an action that took less then a second. He offered his hand to me and I rose out of the car carefully. He pressed his body against mine, wrapping me in his arms. I leaned up, running my fingers over his cheek. He turned his face into my hand, kissing my palm.

He leaned down and began to kiss me like in the garage. It grew more and more passionate. He moved his mouth from mine and began to kiss my jaw as I gasped wildly for air. I pressed my lips to his neck softly once I caught my breath. I rested my hand to his flesh, feeling the iciness of his skin. I ran my tongue over his flesh and a low growl escaped his lips. I heard a crunching behind my head. I turned slightly, Edward's lips assaulting my neck.

"Edward... your car..." I muttered, breathing hard. I looked over my shoulder and saw the crunched metal of the roof his car.

"Fuck it." He pulled his hand from the car and grabbed my side, pulling me into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue over my lips and opened my mouth, begging for entrance. For the first time he ran his tongue over mine. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him harder. I felt my legs lift from the ground, Edward's hands resting against my thighs. My dress was being pulled higher and higher as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His arms held me tighter to his chest and he turned toward the forest. I could feel tiny droplets of rain against my skin as we flew silently through the trees. I kissed his neck, running my teeth over his stony flesh, nipping and licking as I went. In what seemed like seconds we were in the meadow. The rain began to fall harder as Edward sat me down onto my feet.

His hand wrapped into my hair and pulled my head back. He began to kiss the sensitive flesh of my neck, slowly letting his hands come to rest on my hips. His cool hands worked their way up my sides, pulling my blouse over my head. He tossed it to the side. The rain beat against my skin but I hardly noticed it. He kissed my chest, his hand resting on the small of my back. I tugged at his tuxedo jacket and he removed it for me, also undoing the tie.

"You are beautiful." I kissed the place above my heart. I pulled at his hair, guiding him back to my lips. We'd never been so free before. There was no more waiting, no more teasing. This was it.

His hand slipped down my back and unzipped the skirt, it fell to the ground smoothly. The wind whipped at my exposed body. He pulled back and starred at me for one long moment. I was wearing a matching navy blue lace bra and underwear.

I began to feel nervous in the lull of action, "Something borrowed... something blue..."

Edward laughed and kissed the sensitive place behind my ear. "I hope you're not fond of these..."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

He looped one figured in the center of the bra and tore it off my body with one fluid motion. I stood there utterly shocked. "Because you won't be able to wear this again..."

"Edward..." I whispered as he began to massage the now bare skin.

"Don't worry... I'll buy you more. I'll take you to Paris and let you buy every frilly thing there if you want." He muttered as he kissed down my bare chest. He placed his mouth around the harden nub of my breast and I moaned loudly.

He moved to the other breast, his hand clutching my back to keep me falling back. The burning in between my thighs began to twist my stomach into little knots. He finally finished his assault and kissed my lips again. I moved my fingers clumsily over the buttons of his shirt.

Even on this cloudy moonless night I could see the beauty of his bare chest. It was breathtaking. I dragged my nails over his hard abs. A low growl escaped his lips and it made something in me break. I nearly pulled the button off undoing his pants. He kicked his shoes to they side and slid his pants off for me. I pressed my body fully against his.

"Make love to me." I whispered into his chest, my entire body burning. The iciness was refreshing.

He laid me down gently into the grass, it was wet and tickled my flesh. He positioned himself above me. "Make me stop, if this hurts at all."

I nodded but knew he was the one that was probably going to have to stop me. He gracefully and in one smooth he removed my panties from my body. He tossed them aside with one hand and with the other he rubbed my overheated skin. I pulled him down into a kiss, which rendered me breathless. My body shook against his.

"Please, Edward!" I mouthed as he began to kiss me again. I begged him with every part of my body.

He finally slipped his boxers off and positioned himself above me. I could feel cool hardness rub against my center as he leaned down to kiss me again. My body strained to get closer to him, but he held me still.

He slid inside me ever so slowly and every inch of me screamed. I shook harder as he filled me completely. His ice was melting in my heat and I felt myself become warmer and wetter. He remained very still, watching me.

"Does it hurt?"

"No! Keep going..." I whispered, pushing my body up to take more of him. That same sexy growl rumbled in his chest. I dug my nails into his shoulder, feeling myself throb.

He began so slowly it almost hurt. I was a shivering mass next to his calmness. The only thing that revealed how good he felt was the occasional moan and growl.

"Tell me what you want..." He whispered as he pushed himself deep within.

"Faster..." My body was fluster and I had trouble getting the word out. Everything was starting to blend together.

He began to pump faster and faster as he kissed my mouth hard. I panted against him, just trying to keep from screaming. His rock hard body pushed against mine. I trembled as I called his name out, which echoed loudly in the trees. My knees drew up and I could feel the heels of my shoes dig into the dirt for more leverage.

Another rumble echoed from his chest and he grabbed my hips hard. He flipped us over so that he was laying on the ground. I slid fully down upon him and it took me a moment to realize that the noise that echoed in the trees was me.

"Oh dear God..." Edward muttered as his eyes rolled back in his head. His hands guided me on him, rocking me back and forth.

I sat up, still straddling him. It was only then when I realized how hard it was raining. The lukewarm water soaking my hair and rolling down my body. I swirled my hips against him, holding onto his wrists as his hands still guided me.

My heart stuttered and sputtered as the electricity began jolting through my body. My stomach gave one final flip as my orgasm rocked through my body. I throbbed against him for a long minute, holding utterly still.

"Bella..." he whispered but I hushed him. I began to move against him very quickly even though my body rebelled against it. His eyes widened as he watched me. I pushed myself down as hard as I could and he filled me completely, pressing against me.

His moaning filled the meadow now. He grabbed my thighs and flipped us again. He held one of my legs at the knee and hitched my leg over his shoulder. He began to ram into my now, hard and unforgiving. The rebelling of before vanished and I felt a fresh climax beginning to form.

"You feel so good." He said through gritted teeth. His control was almost gone now and his eyes pressed shut tightly.

"Edward... Edward... Edward..." It almost sounded like a chant or a prayer. I held onto his arms as the braced himself above me.

The sexiest noise I've ever heard left his body as he came inside of me. It felt like a blast of ice water filled me and the shock made me orgasm again. He rolled beside me and pulled me close.

" Mrs. Isabella Cullen, I love you." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen."

**Okay, first off... it's a fluffy lemon so I didn't want to worry too much about you know... blood virginity venom. It's suppose to be sexy happy. Also, when I lost my virginity it didn't hurt as bad as everyone says. I think if you know pain is coming and you prepare yourself for it then it's not nearly as bad. **

**Also, voting has started! The link is on my profile and it would be really awesome if you voted for me! Just a hint, read the rules first. You have to know a phrase to type in at the end of the voting form. **

**Thanks guys. Was it what you wanted? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm glad you liked that last chapter! Sorry this one is so short, but it's full of good stuff. **

We laid in the meadow for a long while, the warm rain falling lightly against our bare skin. Edward's hand traced little circles on my back. I twisted my fingers through a lock of his hair absentmindedly. I could have laid there forever in his arms. I was so comfortable.

"Mm... Bella, perhaps we should get to the hotel before you fall asleep."

"I'm not tired..." I whined and snuggled closer to him.

"Now, do I have to be the adult and get you dressed?" Edward pulled my chin up and I saw his playful smile.

"I'd rather you undress me..." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully. I felt completely free of worry.

"Down girl." He muttered.

"Yay! Okay! " I began to slide down his body but his firm hand caught me quickly. I brimmed with laughter as he rolled me to the side and kissed my nose.

"We have forever Bella. Let's go to the hotel. Besides, I really think you're suffering from lack of sleep." He looked me over before he laughed at my still giggling face. I was beginning to think he was right but I was enjoying my new found playfulness.

Edward stood first, offering his hand to me, which I took gratefully. I looked down at my feet to find my clothes and realized that I was covered in dirty and grass. I also realized that our clothes were probably soaked. Edward was slightly smudged but not nearly as bad as I was. I growled as I tried to swipe the dirt away.

Before I even realized Edward was dressed in his pants and shirt. He handed me my panties and then his tuxedo jacket. He slung my mud spattered dress over his shoulder. " Don't worry we'll get you cleaned up." Before I could ask for more clothing he snatched me up and we were off. The air felt cool against my legs, which ached slightly.

The ride to the hotel was short. There was only one decent hotel in Forks and in was right in the middle of town. When Edward ran inside to get the room key I could see grass in his hair and dirt on his cheeks. I smiled at what the poor night clerk would think. Good thing I stayed in the car.

We parked closer to our room which was on the other side of the building. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven. I sighed and looked down at my nonexistent clothing. Edward's cool hand ran up my thigh. "We've got bags, don't worry you'll get to change soon."

"But I need to change now... " I looked at my bare knees. His jacket stopped about an inch above them.

Before I could argue more, Edward was out of the car, carrying a bag. He snatched me out of the car and threw me over his shoulder. He dashed inside swiftly. He made his way up the stairs without running into anyone. He opened the door and we were inside, unsighted.

"You know, if anyone saw that they would think 'Wow that's guy is kidnapping that girl. Lucky girl.'" I wrapped the jacket around me tighter. He laughed gently.

"It's the other way around." He stepped up to me and unbuttoned the jacket. He pushed it easily off my shoulders.

I felt so dirty, in the literal way. The mud that caked my body was extremely visible in the bright light of the hotel. He ran his hand over one my dirty shoulders, before he rested his hand on my hips. He tugged at my panties, moving them down a bit. "Let's me get you in a shower."

"That sound's so nice." I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I felt extremely tired now. Edward's hands left my body and I missed them instantly. Then I felt the tugging again, my panties gliding down my thighs. I opened my eyes, looking down at his kneeling form and felt a powerful surge run through my body. When the underclothes finally made their way to my ankles I stepped out of them.

He ran his hands up my thighs, letting them rest on my hips. He pressed his lips to my stomach and made me shiver. "Tell me what you want..."

"Shower..." I muttered as his lips grazed my belly button. He laughed at my answer and stood, taking my hand.

The bathroom was nice enough with a large shower. Edward turned the water on for me. "Go ahead, I'll be in there in a second."

I simply nodded, stepping into the steamy water as quickly as possible. I felt instantly better as the mud began to slid off my body. I ran my face under the water, rubbing my fingers over it. It was lovely. I knew the second Edward stepped into the shower, the increase in steam was tangible.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and I realized he had shampoo. It was sweet smelling, vanilla maybe. He scrubbed my scalp with gentle fingers. I moaned softly, leaning my head back. I heard him chuckle and he moved his hands down my shoulders. He lathered my entire body generously with the creamy soap. I relaxed into his capable hands, feeling all my past tension melt away.

Edward gently turned my body so that my back was in the spray of water. I twisted my hair underneath the hot spray, washing out all the shampoo that remained. I stretched my arms over my head, trying to relieve the tired ache that rested in between my shoulder blades.

"You never have been more sexy than you are now." Edward's eyes appraised my pose and I blushed. My heart went from it's slow relaxed pace to overdrive and it made me feel a bit dizzy. I leaned against the shower wall, pulling Edward towards the water.

"You need to get clean too..." I trailed off, rubbing his strong shoulders. I grabbed the bar of hotel soap and lathered my hands until the bubbles nearly flowed to my elbows. I rubbed his chest and arms but slowed when it came to his lower body.

I stopped to watch him. His eyes were shut in pleasure, a slight smile spread over his lips. When I stopped, my hands resting on his sides, his eyes opened. He placed his hand against the back of my neck and brought me into a deep kiss. His scent was overpoweringly sweet in my mouth. My hands guided themselves down his body. They found what they craved and a gasp escaped his perfect mouth.

I knew if I looked down it would shatter my confidence so I kissed along his neck. He was hard in my hands and it amazed me how easy it was to stroke him. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his chest, still rubbling. Edward clutched at my back as his legs spread slightly.

"That's amazing... please don't stop." He whispered, his lips against my hair. His voice seemed heavy, very deep.

I quickened my pace, feeling my heart pound against my chest. I moved in time with it, letting the water drip over him and my hand.

"Bella... oh... Bella" He gripped my back with a firm hand as he leaned forward into my grasp. I twisted my fingers, pulling them up and down the icy hardness. His hand fell from my back and he leaned against the shower wall for support.

He threw his head back with a moan, his hair slick with water. The sight was intoxicating. I sped up as fast as I could, watching only his reaction now with a fascinated awe.

He came with my name falling from his lips. I smiled with satisfaction as his eyes refocused on me. He leaned down and kissed lightly on the lips.

"I don't know what to say..." He muttered laying light kisses over my shoulder. He pulled me so that I was in the water once again. It was starting to grow cold so I finished washing quickly.

Edward wrapped the towel around my body after he dabbed it against my wet skin, then wrapped up in his own. The way it hung on his hips were so tempting, his chest glistening with water. I watched as he raked his fingers through his slicked back hair. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Do you need anything?"

"A human minute..." I mumbled, embarrassed. He simply smiled and nodded. I quickly did all that needed to be done, even if my body was starting to drag.

When I emerged from the bathroom I was wearing the white fuzzy robe that hung on the door. Edward laid sprawled on the bed in a pair of sleep pants. I felt slightly disappointed in that fact. His arms beckoned me to go to him and I obliged. I crawled across the bed, letting my head rest against his bare stony chest. He pulled the blanket from beneath us and tucked it around me.

"Sleep my angel. You're so tired..." He cooed in my ear, stroking my wet hair.

I simply nodded and whispered "I love you" as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Still like? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I kind of edited it at two in the morning. **

**By the way, the voting is still going on so if you want you can go to my profile and get the link! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go guys! I hope you likey. I love this chapter. It makes me giggle lol. **

When we arrived back to the Cullen's later in the afternoon the next day, the entire family was waiting for us. Alice smiled brightly at Rosalie.

"See, I told you he dented the car." Alice stuck her hand out and Rosalie pulled a crumpled 100 dollar bill from her pocket.

I blushed furiously, smiling a bit. Edward simply beamed. "It was well worth it."

Emmett snickered and Edward popped him against the back of his head before I could even realize. Jasper cut in before they got into a serious fight.

"If you two ladies can stop bickering, I think need someone has to catch a plane." Jasper's hands rested on either one's chest. Emmett looked annoyed and Edward just looked bored.

"Well let me get packed..." I made a move towards the house and Alice bounced in front of me, holding two very large bags.

"I've got everything handled. Let's get you to the airport! Jasper and I will take you!"

Edward walked away from his brother and shook his father's hand and kissed Esme on the cheek. He even hugged Rosalie, who wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Emmett came up to me and gave me a bear hug, lifting me off the ground. "Have fun in Oahu sis." He patted me on the head like I was a child. But, I suppose to him I was.

The ride up to Seattle was mainly silent. I knew the airport well enough but when we wondered into a private bay I was very surprised. Edward towed me along to the tarmac where there stood a small jet with it's stairs down. When we climbed inside my jaw dropped in shock.

Inside was a plush lounge with a couch type seat and several large leather chairs with a couple tables. A large flat screen TV hung at the head of the room. "A private jet?"

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck. A stewardess took our bags and asked if we needed anything. Edward shooed her away as nicely as possible and returned to kissing my neck. She informed us that we'd be taking off in 10 minutes before she left.

"I've never been in a plane like this before." I sat on one of the chairs, running my fingers over the leather.

"I figured Carlisle would spare nothing. I can't wait to see what you think about the condo. Right by the beach... beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." He sat in the chair beside me and held my hand as we took off into the fading light of the sky.

I laid my head back against the seat, thinking about all we'd do in Hawaii. A wicked grin spread over my face. When the stewardess came in and told us we could unbuckle our seat belts I quickly thanked her and told her if we need anything else we'd call her. Edward turned and gazed at me with surprised curiosity. As soon as the door to the cabin shut behind her I unbuckled myself and hopped onto Edward's lap.

"So..." I kissed his neck, moving my fingers under his shirt.

"So..." He mimicked me, moving his neck to the side to allow me better access.

" So... what are your thoughts on the _mile high club_?" I grinned wickedly.

He laughed, " I think I've created a monster."

"Oh... this is just the beginning... " My hands trailed down his pants. I began to unbutton them but his hands stopped me. I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out playfully.

"Now Bella..." he started but I cut him off.

"Don't you _Now Bella_ me. I was a good girl. Now, I want to be bad. Either you're with me or you're against me. Which is it?" I stuck my hands on my hips with my little speech.

"Well, when you put it that way..." He grabbed me up and flung me on the couch. I laughed loudly as we slammed against the plush cushions. He began to devour my neck, spreading kisses all over it.

When he sat up, kneeling in between my legs, I whined already missing his lips. He smiled brightly at my response and moved his hands up my legs, underneath my loose skirt. I would never get use to his touch, it was too amazing.

"We'll I don't think you'll be needing these then..." He snatched my panties quickly down my legs and shoved them into his pocket. I laughed as I blushed. I wondered if the girl and the pilot could hear us but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself way too much. Edward wiggled his eyebrows at my playfully, which made me laugh more.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, what shall we do for the next six hours to entertain ourselves?" his fingers inched up my thighs and I shivered.

"I've an idea or two." I tried to say seriously, but it didn't seem to work.

"Oh, I'd love to hear them..." He leaned forward and kissed me quite suddenly. I jumped as his lips grazed my bare thigh. I could feel his smile as he kissed them again. "So, what were those ideas?" He kissed a bit higher.

"I've seem to forgotten them." I nearly mouthed as his lips grazed my center.

"Aw and I really wanted to hear them..." He breathed against me. His icy breath made me feel all that much warmer.

"I... I... I..." I sputtered and he ran his tongue over my overheated center. I clutched the side of the couch for support.

He kissed the delicate bundle of nerves between my legs, and I covered my mouth to hold in the moan that tried to escape. He moved his arms underneath my body and held onto my hips as he pulled me closer to his mouth. His breath made me tingle in a surprising and pleasant way.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered against me, sending little vibrations through my stomach.

"Don't. Stop."

He chuckled against me and kissed my center once again. His nose grazed over the bundle of nerves and this time my moan was very audible. He growled softly in response and began to devour me with more need. He lapped furiously against me. Every icy touch made me tremble.

It became harder and harder to stay still. My arms reached over my head to the arm rests of the couch. Edward gripped my hips hard as he pressed his face directly into me.

The tightening in my gut burst within me. I shivered hard against him, feeling the waves of fire washing over me. "Oh dear god..." I cried in spite of myself. I knew my heart stopped for a moment. Edward leaned up with a very satisfied grin on his face. He removed his arms from underneath me and moved his hands up my body. I was still trembling when he came above me.

"Does that qualify us for the club?" He nearly purred with self satisfaction

"No not quite... This will." He allowed me to push him against the couch so the he was sitting up. I straddled his waist and kissed his neck. He pushed my skirt all the way up my hips and he rested his hand on my bottom. My hands slid down his chest and we pressed our lips together.

His zipper didn't argue with me, to my surprise, but slid down easily. I starred only into his eyes as I relieved him from his pants. His hands gripped me tighter, his eyes wild with a hungry expression. I moved down on his easily. My stomach felt tight again simply moving down on him. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the top of the couch.

I moved up and down on him slowly, his hands guiding me. His eyes were shut tightly and a strain looked was on his face. His fingers dug into my flesh but it felt good.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I whispered into his ear, grinding against him hard.

"You have no idea..." He muttered. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were almost black with hunger. He placed his hand firmly against my neck and pulled me closer. Our lips crashed together with such force that it hurt a bit, but he didn't stop or slow. I rested my hands on either cheek as we kissed, still moving on top of him.

My legs burned and my stomach rolled. He wrapped his arm completely around my neck and pulled me closer while his other arm snaked around my back. Our bodies were pressed together hard. I could myself heaving, my lungs begging for air. He pulled me harder towards him and began to kiss my neck. He let his teeth grazed my nape of my neck and I lost all barrings.

I think I called his name as my head began to spin. Apparently it was too much for Edward as well and I felt the cool spread throughout my lower body. He stroked my back as I laid against him while he was still inside of me. It was a lovely feeling to be this relaxed.

"You better get... arranged. She's about to come in here to check on us. She's extremely curious to what we're doing." A grinned spread over his face.

Slowly I rose off of him and fixed my skirt. I went to make a grab for my panties from his pocket but he swatted my hand away.

"I _might_ give these back later." He smiled. He was already cleaned up and ready for company. He pulled me on top of his lap and held me to him.

At that moment the stewardess came in. She looked at us in a curious manner, not hiding it very well. "Can I get you something? Something to drink or eat?"

I blushed and covered my face to hid my smile. Edward's smile was much too bright as he spoke. "No thank you. I've eaten. Anything you'd like, Bella?"

**Bad bad bad sexy Edward. Who doesn't love him naughty? I :heart: him. **

**As a special treat I'd like you all to go to Youtube and look up twilight torture. lol You can see a little bit into my strange life. It's just plain funny too. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.**

**Still like? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! Only two more chapters after this one. **

We arrived to Oahu late that night. Edward half dragged me to the car that waited for us on the tarmac. It was so warm and the air was thick with salt and flora. Edward didn't say a thing to our driver as he pulled away. He must of already knew where he was going or I fell asleep before we even sat down. Neither one would surprise me at this point.

I awoke about four in the morning. I felt hot and thirsty. When I moved to sit up I realized that I was in a silky pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I smiled at the thought of Edward's hands on me, even if I was dead to the world. I looked around for him but he was no where in sight. I moved from the bed and got a glass from then vanity and filled it with water. I took a long drink and filled it again. I moved about the room, admiring it. It was lovely.

There was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard and the side tables matched. There was also an adjoining room that acted as a living room. There were a pair of side doors and I peeked out of the windows. Outside the ocean crashed against the shore. Sitting in the sand was a topless figure with bronze hair. I sat my glass down and went out the doors towards him. He didn't even move as I approached. I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and sat my chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded and leaned his head against mind. "I'm just thinking..."

"About?" I egged him on. I clutched to him, wishing to know everything about him. I wanted to know how he felt and thought.

"What's going to happen in a week. In exactly nine days." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I want to be with you forever."

"But, I have to hurt you for that. Is it worth it Bella? I'm not worth that."

"My God, Edward! Do you not see yourself at all? I've hated the idea of marriage. But, I married you. I am yours forever. I would have rather you just bit me. It would of been less painful. But, I want you to be happy too. If you can't do it..." I trailed off, the anger in my voice surprising me.

"I didn't say that." He grumbled.

"Then Edward, let me have what I want. I will be_ your_ Bella forever. I can handle the pain. What I can't handle is idea of not being with you for the rest of time." I stood up even though my body cried for me to move back to him. I made my way towards the water. It was amazing the way the water touched the shore, lapping at it. The big silver moon hung low in the sky.

A cold hand gripped my wrist. "I will keep my promises, but just like you I don't have to like it." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "You've got to be hungry, let's go get you some breakfast."

Before I could tell him that I wasn't he swept me up in his arms and carried me off to the condo. I didn't realize before that it had a kitchen. In the fridge was a fruit plate and some yogurt, which I did eat happily. We sat on the couch and Edward turned on the news. It was going to be sunny today and I sighed.

"What?" He looked over at me.

"We won't be able to go out today..." I stirred my yogurt, deep in thought.

"The beach is private. It's all ours for about a half mile."

"Oh..." and then the realization hit. "Oh! You mean we can go out!"

Edward laughed. "You need more sleep. You're slow this morning."

I threw a grape at him and he caught it midair. "I don't want to go to bed. I want to go swimming." I sounded like a child talking to a parent. I got up from the couch rather quickly and made our way to our room. I searched for the bag that Alice packed for me and began to dig through it very quickly.

I sighed when I pulled what was suppose to be a bathing suit out. It was a navy blue bikini. At least the halter top covered everything that need to be. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around myself. Edward still sat on the couch, watching the news. He was already in his swim trunks I realized. They were a light gray with orange and red flames up the sides.

I didn't even wait for him to realize that I was going out there one way or the other. I turned when I was half way down the beach and turned, smiling when he was right behind me with his own towel. He threw it down and moved ahead of me. He pulled the towel away from my body and tossed it beside his.

"Wow. I'm letting Alice buy all your clothes from now on." He touched the thin bit of fabric that kept the bottoms up.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. He grabbed my hand and I stumbled along behind him towards the water. The water was warm and I stepped into it quickly. This was something we'd never get to do in Forks, ever.

We swam for a while, relaxing in the water. It was just so nice to feel so light and free. It made me so jealous of how well Edward swam. He goosed me several times just to hear me squeal, coming up laughing up every time. He seemed so happy but I knew he was anxious about the future, as was I.

We sat in the water so it was about to our chests. The sun began to break over the horizon. Light gray gave way to fiery oranges and reds. Edward's hand gripped mine underneath the water. I turned to watch the sun begin to glitter off his beautiful flesh. I couldn't wait to be like him. He was throwing prisms against the smooth water. I reached out and touched it, watching the water ripple with my touch.

"You're beautiful" I whispered, gripping his hand tighter. He smiled at me slightly and leaned over and kissed me. It was a light kiss, a sweet kiss that made my heart jump with excitement.

"I love you." He pulled me so that I was his lap. His arms snaked around me as we watched the Hawaiian sunrise. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. Maybe I'd just felt that way because I was with him.

We sat there until the sun was completely up, maybe an hour. My fingers were prunes. Edward picked me up out the water and headed back towards our towels.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't want you sunburn. We left the sunblock in the room." He reached down and snatched up our towels, never dropping me.

I laughed and he looked at me with an odd expression on his face. " You know that would be kind of ironic if I was the one with the sunburn."

He rolled his eyes at my bad vampire pun, "Okay, first you take a nap and then we'll come back out with sunblock."

I took a short nap and when I awoke, he insisted on feeding me again. I shoved the food down quick so that we could go back into the sun. He smiled at my eagerness and gathered our things together. He grabbed sunblock for me, towels, a camera, a bottle of water and radio. I smiled at his full arms and made our way back to the beach. He arranged just so.

"Now, come here before you turn into a lobster." He poured a large amount of white creamy coconut lotion into his palm. He rubbed them together and began to massage it all over my body, making sure to cover ever inch. When he finally finished with my lower body he ran his finger over my nose, which still had a lot of lotion on it. I wrinkled my nose and rubbed the cream all over my face.

We played in the water off and on all day, taking breaks to rest on the shores or for Edward to rub me down with lotion again. I think he enjoyed that way too much. He even brought me dinner on the beach. Sandwich, chips and a soda which I ate gratefully after the active day. I was sad when the sun began to set in the sky.

"Come on Bella, let's get cleaned up so we can go out." He clutched my hand as we walked back towards the condo.

We showered together, but this time, we actually cleaned. The salt made my skin itchy and I was happy to wash it away. I blow dried my hair with the towel still around me. I was jealous of how quickly Edward got ready. He was always beautiful so it didn't matter what he wore. I sat down at the end of the bed, and bit my lip, deep in thought. The room was rather dark, the only light was from the bath room. I hated when my thoughts got the best of me.

"Edward, do you promise?" I whispered almost to myself. Edward sat beside me on the bed.

"Promise what?"

"To turn me. Promise me you won't back out." I looked at my hands. I knew it caused him some pain but I had to make sure, to quiet my own fears.

His growl surprised me, made me jump. I clutched the towel my chest. "Yes. I swear it Bella. I just wish I didn't. I wish that you would want to stay human like you're suppose to."

"I'm suppose to be a vampire."

He growled again, whirling and pinned me up against the wall, my legs dangling off the ground. I wasn't in any pain or even uncomfortable, just simply shocked. I wasn't even scared. "Why do you want to be like me?"

"Because, I Love you!" I yelled at him, surprised at my own voice. My arms wrapped around him and he held me close to him.

"That's why I want you to be human." He whispered, locking me in his arms.

I simply shook my head and his shoulders slumped a bit. I pressed my lips to his forehead. "I will never change my mind."

"I know, stubborn human."

I laughed and looked into his eyes. They were so powerful, even in their sadness. "Sorry, stubborn vampire."

He half smiled and kissed my neck. I think he simply did it to prove that he had the strength not to. I wondered how much it pained him not to and it made me sad. He saw the distraught look on my face and sighed. I pulled his face closer to mine and began to kiss him with all my emotions. My legs quickly wrapped around him, holding him tighter to me.

"You do realize I'm naked, right?" I whispered softly as he began to kiss my jawline.

"Ahuh..." he mumbled and as if to prove that he did he gripped my bottom firmly, making me yelp in surprise. A wide grin spread across his face.

"I hope you know that we've officially canceled our plans for tonight..." I whispered into his ear and he grinned wider.

"You mean this isn't what we're suppose to be doing on our honeymoon?"

I laughed, "You know what I mean..."

He dragged his fingers gently over my thigh. I don't know how he did it without me even feeling but I felt his cold bare hardness against me. I whimpered in happy shock.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" He slid into me slowly, letting me slid down upon him.

My eyes shut automatically, it was glorious. My heart began to speed up to double time, thumping in maddening pleasure. I shook my head hard and he pressed me fully against the way, pushing himself further in me.

The movement were perfect in their rhythm as he slid in and out of me. It felt like he was keeping time with my heart. My hands simply rested on his shoulders, feeling weak. My ankles crossed around his back. He held me with one hand and leaned against the wall with the other. It was hard not the moan, and I was so glad that we were completely alone. With ever thrust it felt like he was pushing it from my body, forcing the moan out of my body

"Look at me, Isabella."

My eyes slid open slowly. I hadn't realized I had them shut so tightly it was almost hard to open them. His eyes were gazing at my face with open wanting. They were beautiful in their desire, a swirling honey. My body rocked and I felt myself tighten around him. I watched as he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep control. I leaned forward, unable to resist, and licked my tongue over his lip and teeth. He let out a heavy gasp and I felt my lower body fill with cold.

"Oh Bella... Bella..." He panted slightly, still inside of me. His velvet slid over my body, making me feel weak. "My beautiful Bella."

He moved us over to the bed, laying me down gently. He moved beside me and began to kiss my neck. He licked a long cold trail to my ear and whispered in a heavy voice, "Play with yourself." He took my hand and guided it down my body. He dragged his finger over my sensitive nub and then placed it inside of me. I sucked in hard, my lungs craving air all of a sudden. It was hard to think with him touching me like that.

"Touch yourself, Isabella." The velvet voice sent waves down my body. Slowly I obeyed, rubbing myself gently between the thighs. He moaned softly as he watched me. It was an amazing sound and it drove me to rub faster, only want to see his reaction and his pleasure.

He shifted above me, getting on his knees. It was an extremely sexy sight, the way he crawled over me. He placed another finger inside of me, curling and twisting them. It was getting hard to breath as I watched him lean down. His lips kissed my breast with the lightest of kisses. His kisses became deeper. His eyes gazed up into mine as he drew my nipple into his mouth. I shuttered with pleasure as my body flushed a deep scarlet. I could feel the sweat build on my forehead.

My orgasm hit me fast and hard, rocking me. My back arched as my hips pushed down onto his fingers. My free hand shot up and gripped Edward's hair. I knew if he hadn't been a vampire I would of ripped it from his scalp. I couldn't believe the noises leaving my mouth, but I had no control over them. They were primal and raw.

Edward snaked his arm underneath me and pulled me up to his body. He stroked the side of my face with his long slender fingers as he held me. My body still shook with my explosion. I panted, trying hard to will my lungs to work. I starred into his eyes, feeling completely happy and full.

"I will make you make those noises, again. I _will _make you make those noises every night." His voice was intense and full of want.

"I don't think I can walk..." I muttered, still panting.

"Then I will carry you everywhere."

**Who wants to be carried around by Edward? Wooo... So, did you like their first day in Hawaii? hehe by the way, yes I know they haven't had sex in a bed yet... trust me... they'll get it... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I decided to post another chapter tonight because I wanted to say something. Someone is accusing me of stealing this story. FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT. The original is Sweet Escape. It was my first story that had a TON of mistakes in it. I decided to go back and reedit to fix all the spelling errors and the grammar, along with some of the wording. Seriously, if you're not going to take the time to either read the ANs or check this stuff out before you report me I'm going to stop posting my stories all together. That goes for Blind as well. This REALLY pisses me off. It's really upsetting to be accused of this. I'm not sure if I want to write anymore. If you want to see exactly what they said their review is still on there. You can tell them that I'm the original owner, if you want. Maybe they're not ignore you.**

The next three days were rainy and I couldn't be happier about it. We went to several museums, the capital, and even went up the side of a volcano.. It was beautiful and amazing. We spent the last two days on the sunny warm beach and at night Edward took me to different nightly activities such as dancing and plays. Though I complained and argued about it, I knew in the end I would never win. Of course he had his ways to convince me and he used them often. I'm surprised we didn't break any furniture.

The last morning we were there we laid in bed. "I don't want to go." I whimpered.

"We can stay forever if you wish. You can tan in the sun and we could swim in the ocean every day..." He traced my stomach with his finger. I was turning a surprising caramel color.

"Tanning? Oh that's okay, I'd prefer to glitter..." I trailed off and looked up at him. His eyebrow was raised and he was smirking.

"Tomorrow we leave for Denali, are you ready for that? Are you ready to say goodbye to Charlie, maybe for forever?" He held my face in his hand, ignoring my previous comment.

I nodded and he sighed, kissing my forehead lightly.

The ride back to Seattle was calm.. I sat in his arms and we watched "Gone with the Wind." Which took up the entire time.

"I remember when this movie first came out. And, the way all the humans freaked out about 'Frankly, my dear I don't give a damn!' It seems so silly now. I think Rosalie and Esme saw it twenty times. " He shook his head at the memory.

"I guess Rosalie relates with Scarlet?" I commented and Edward smiled.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us on the tarmac. She hugged me tight and her musical voice chimed. "I'm so glad you had a good time!"

Jasper and Edward chatted about volcanoes and Alice asked me how I liked the beach. I knew she knew the answer already but I enjoyed the conversation. When the boys stopped talking, Alice looked at Edward, "It'll be sunny tomorrow."

I watched the exchange as Edward nodded. His eyes were sad and I didn't understand why.

"Bella, you're going to have to say goodbye tonight. We'll have to leave tonight."

"Oh..." I trailed. Edward's hand rested on my knee. I realized why he was sad, he was worried about me. He knew it would be hard. But, it was worth it.

"We've gotten everything packed for you Bella, and moved onto the truck. We'll go by Charlie's and we'll let you say goodbye." Alice spoke softly, her eyes on the road.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I knew it was coming but it wasn't going to be easy. As we pulled up behind the cruiser the house was dim, except for a single light in the living room. It was midnight and Alice must of warned Charlie. I swallowed hard and got out of the car. Edward followed behind but I shook my head.

Edward simply nodded, touching my shoulder. I gazed at him for a moment and he gave me a half smile. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. I knew he would be waiting for me to when I came out.

I entered the house and went into the living room. Charlie was sitting in his chair, half asleep watching ESPN.

"Hey Bells..." he spoke, sadness wrapping around the two simple words.

"Dad" I spoke the word but it didn't seem to come from my mouth.

"Alice told me that you have to leave tonight because of Carlisle's job. Something about a sick doctor..."

I shrugged, not knowing the story they gave. "Yeah, dad I've got to go. I'm so sorry we can't do this right."

"It's alright kid. You be good, okay? Don't go to too many frat parties, alright?" He stood up from his chair and took me into his arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sniffled. "Don't eat too many pizzas either."

I pulled away from him quickly and said goodbye. My heart ached as I walked out of the house that I would never return to, at least not as a human.

Edward waited outside for me, he opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand out to stop him. "I need to walk for a minute."

He nodded and followed behind me. I never turned to look at him but I knew he was there. I stopped when I knew I was a good distance from the house and let out an earth shattering scream. I dropped to the forest floor with a thud and Edward knelt beside me. His arms wrapped around me.

"I'll bring you back when you're ready Bella. I will." He soothed into my ear. I nodded, looking up into his eyes. They were sad but I knew for a different reason. He would bite me tomorrow. Probably less then 12 hours.

I pressed my lips against his, feeling them firm underneath mine. I held his face as I sobbed, still kissing him.

"We don't have to do this Bella." He whispered pulling away from me.

"It's not that. It's just hard. It hurts me to see you hurt."

He held me close, kissing my ear. "Stupid girl, You're about to go through the worst pain you'll ever face to be someone unworthy of your affection and you're worried about me."

"I have no life without you. When you hurt, I hurt." I told him softly, my voice barely a whisper in the wind.

"I know. I feel the exact same way, Bella." His fingers stroked my cheek gently. His arms scooped underneath me then and he carried me back to the car. He slid into the backseat with me still in his arms. I sat quietly in his lap, wishing we could be alone.

Alice pulled out of the drive way, I took a final look at my home. I began to sob again and Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me, holding me together.

"Sleep, Bella..." He whispered into my ear, but I knew he wasn't looking at me. Jasper's head nodded once and I felt the sensation pour over me. My eyes slid shut, sleeping for the final time.

I awoke in a room I did not know. It was plain, almost in the extreme. White walls and a hardwood floor. Nothing on the walls but there was a fireplace. The back wall was a huge window. I sat up, examining the mat on the floor I was sleeping on. Edward was sitting beside me.

"Welcome to Denali." He spoke as he gazed out the window.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes. Edward was sad beyond words and it broke my heart.. But, in the long run it would be better for both of us. I touched his leg and he placed his hand on mine.

"Alice is making you breakfast. I thought maybe it wouldn't be a good idea but she insisted. She'll be up in a minute."

I nodded. I was in a pair of pajamas I'd never seen before. A simple blue cotton pair of shorts and a tank top. Alice came skipping in with the food. Edward gave her a stern look but she didn't pull back from her happiness.

She brought me a bowl of cereal, a banana and a glass of milk which I ate in silence after Alice left, practically dancing out the door.

I could feel the entire family down stairs. I didn't need Edward to tell me what they were waiting for. I ate quickly, shoveling my last meal into my mouth. I finished in recorded time and he took the tray away. I sat quietly with my knees pressed into my chest.

Edward slid back down next to me gracefully.. I loved how he looked in his jeans and a t-shirt. Everything fit snugly to his body and I was jealous for a moment at his beauty. I would be as beautiful as him in three days, I reminded myself. In three days we would be together forever.

"Is there anything you want to do before hand?" He did not look at me.

I nodded and slid into his lap. I kissed him deeply on the lips,inhaling as much of his scent as I could. I felt dizzy for a moment, almost faint, as my heart thumped in my chest, trying to escape. He held me tight, returning my kiss. I broke the kiss first and looked into his eyes.

"I'm ready."

He nodded and kissed my neck lightly. He picked me up in his arms and laid me down onto the mat. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I muttered as I clutched his arms.

"I know..." he smiled slightly but it wasn't my smile. He placed one hand underneath my neck and pulled me up so my that my head about about three inches off the floor. The last thing I saw was his teeth glistening, heading painfully slow toward my neck.

_**Fin for now!**_

**Alright, this is just because I've already written it and fixed it all up. I left out a chapter from the original story. I know I said there would be two more chapters. Well, this one is the last. If you want to see the deleted chapter I want at least 50 reviews. I know I know I'm demanding, but that's what I want. **

**I'm still really upset. I was going to write some more for my other story but I don't think I want to now. I'm too upset. **


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, I want to thank everyone that reviewed. lol you guys didn't have to harsh this person, but I do thank you for your wonderful and kind thoughts. I will keep on writing because you want me to. You guys make writing worth it.**

**Update: The person who sent that review has been kind enough to apologize. I want to thank everyone that defended me. You didn't need to but you felt invested enough in my writing to do so. Please, don't bother her anymore. She realized the mistake and very politely apologized**

**Alright, about this deleted chapter. This is right after the meadow. It gives you a little more insight about Charlie and Carlisle's lunch together. Also, it's more fluffy happy steam. **

It was mid evening when I arrived home. I couldn't help but feel overwhelming happy. There was nothing to burst my bubble at the moment and it wrapped around me like a comforting blanket. My heels clicked forward slowly, still going trying to get use to the heels. Maybe when I was a vampire it would come more naturally.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the living room. At least it wasn't a question. He knew it was me. He seemed extremely pleased.

"Lunch go well?" I plopped down on the couch, kicking my shoes off.

"O,h it was great. Carlisle is a fascinating man. It really is an honor to have him as a part of the community. And, you know what? He's going to make a donation to the department."

"Edward told me. Carlisle is wonderful like that." I rubbed the ball of my foot with my hand.

"Did he tell you how much?" Charlie looked at me from his chair, one eye brow raised.

I simply shook my head. My feet were being to ache in protest to the shoes.

" A quarter of a million dollar."

My foot thumped to the floor, slipping from my hands. I gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yup. His lawyer is going to contact in the morning to arrange everything. Can you believe it? I'll say this much Bells, you're marrying up." He laughed a bit, but only quietly. He was starting to get use to the idea of me marry, but he still didn't like it.

"I would marry him if he were dirty poor." I said honestly. Charlie looked over at me with a small smile. He knew it was true.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I called to him as I moved from the couch to the stairs. I made the trip slowly, letting my feet drag along the stairs.

I closed the door behind me silently and made my way to my bed. I flopped onto it, crossing my arms over my eyes. The morning rain had cleared and the sun was shining through the clouds.

"So, would you marry me if I were dirt poor?" The velvet voice called to me.

I giggled, my arms still covering my eyes. " Do you really have to ask that question?"

I heard him chuckle, "It wouldn't matter. I would find a way to give you everything you deserve."

"All I want is you." I rolled over on to my stomach. Edward rocked silently in the chair, the light bouncing off him, leaving streaks of rainbows on the floor.

"Yes, but you aren't a normal woman. A normal women would jump with joy at the thought of a man wanting to say, oh, buy her a car."

I groaned. "I don't need a car. My truck is perfect." I defended my rusty hunk of metal.

"You would look so sexy in a little Audi. I think in a nice navy blue, to off set your skin." he grinned at me with his beautiful perfect crooked smile.

I crawled off the bed and slid into his lap. "Don't you want to make love in the back of my truck? Under the stars?"

He laughed out loud, his head falling back. "Though that would be interesting, I think I would prefer a nice bed. Besides, I think I might _accidentally_ break it, if we did."

"Or really? What would you do?" I kissed along his jaw line.

"You're just trying to tease me, aren't you?" He leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. I leaned down, kissing it every so slightly.

"Mm hmm" I hummed against his skin, smiling. He moved his hands up back and then dragged his finger tips back down again.

"Two can play that game." And, before I could respond, he had me wrapped tightly in his arms. He hopped from the window to the ground, without even making a thud as he landed. He ran swiftly from the back to my house to the bed of my truck. No one would see us, even if they tried. We laid back in the truck, letting the sun beat against our skin.

"Oh, and how is this teasing me?" I said a bit smugly. I put one hand on my hip, one eyebrow raised at him.

"You'll see." He grabbed my hips and brought me on top of him. I straddled his waist and leaned down completely against him. The warm sun on my back and the ice of his chest was a wonderful combination. We laid their in silence for a few minutes, it was so comfortable.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." He breathed into my ear, braking the silence.

I flushed red. "You know what I want."

"Tell me, Bella." he said in a soft but strong voice.

"Edward..." I moaned, hiding my face in his chest.

"Brave with actions. Scared of words?" He tugged at a bit of my hair, sighing. "Don't be embarrassed. Tell me."

I flushed deeper. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?" one of his hands held my waist, the other was arranging the skirt so it was spread out between us.

I took his hand from my waist and began to slid it up my stomach but he pulled it away with gentle force. "No. Tell me. I want to hear the words come from your lips."

I shoved my face into his chest and muttered quietly, "I want you to touch my breast."

"What was that?" He gently moved my chin so that my face was no longer pressed safely in my hiding place. I knew he could hear me, but I also knew I wouldn't win this.

"My breast. I want you to touch them." I whispered, biting my lip.

"Mm, what else?" he stroked my back.

"Edward..." I whined.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a turn on, knowing what you want." he spoke casually and I wondered if he was as nervous as me. Probably not.

"I want to feel your hands on my thighs again, like earlier. I think you enjoyed that, too." I tried to say with more confidence then I actually had.

"I love touching you everywhere." his hand pulled my skirt, still arranging it. He made it so the only thing between us was my panties and his pants. I bit my lip trying not to groan with frustration. It was so tempting to do something about it.

"I can't wait until we're touching for the first time. I mean completely nude. I want to feel your skin against mine." I continued, tracing little circles into his chest.

He leaned up and kissed my neck, right above the pearls that he bought me. It was a light brush but it gave me the push to continue. "You're going to feel amazing inside of me."

He continued to kiss my neck, pressing his stone lips against the throbbing vein. I couldn't imagine the restraint he must have. He was so much stronger then me in so many ways.

"I want you take a bath with me. I want to lay against you."

Edward laughed against my skin, "I might make the water colder faster."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. I just want you in there with me."

He kissed my ear, "I was thinking about the shower myself. Watching the the water drip down stomach..." he breathed into my ear. I could feel him against me. He was apparently as turned on right now as I was. I rubbed myself against him, feeling the panties slide against my most sensitive areas.

He growled, "Bella..."

"What do you want to do to me?" I whispered, trying to be sexy. I'm sure it didn't but Edward didn't complain. He flipped our position, him still between my thighs.

He unbuttoned a couple of my shirt buttons, exposing the top of my breasts. He leaned down and began to kiss them. " I want to taste you in every way." He ran his fingers over my center to make sure I understood. My hips bucked up to meet them. He smiled then sighed.

"I better get you back inside. Charlie's thinking about checking on you."

I moaned in protest but before I could argue he had me over his shoulder and we were running. He laid me flat against the bed and fixed the buttons. I pouted and he simply smiled at me. "Pretend to sleep, he'll be here in a second."

I closed my eyes and I felt a soft flutter of wind go past me. I heard him chuckle once and whisper. "Get that silly smile off your face Bella or he'll never believe you're sleeping. You really are a horrible actress."

My smile grew but hid it in my pillow, pushing my face hard into it.

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? **

**Now, I know all of you were angry that I ended there but HAVE NO FEAR. The sequel has already been posted and completed. It's called Rebirth and you can find it on my profile. It's from EPOV. Read and tell me what you think about it. **

**Thanks for everything guys. **


End file.
